Avengers: Reborn
by EICofMarvelReborn
Summary: Part Of MARVEL REBIRTH! General Fury of S.H.I.E.L.D has to create a team of extraordinary individuals, but in order to succeed he has to hunt them down first.
1. Ask not what you can do for your country

**An Unspecified European Minimum-Security Prison: **

Tony Stark sat in his cramped prison cell, his legs up on the bed as he leaned onto his knees. He had grown a rather unkempt beard over the few months he had spent in the facility and he doubted that anyone could tell that the rugged criminal that they all picked on at lunch was the same guy who, just last year, had been voted one of the world's most eligible bachelors. But now Tony was no longer thinking about himself, not in that sense anyway. His focus was more on the fact that he had just been woken up and told he was about to be taken to see a very important visitor.

The bars of his cell rolled aside and Tony looked up to see the overweight guard standing in the doorway with his baton swinging around on his finger, "Hello, Mister Green," he said in his husky Bolivian accent, "That special visitor you were promised is waiting for you."

Tony stood up and rubbed the creases from his prison uniform, "Thanks, Hans," he said, "I've been getting ready to piss myself for the last hour now."

Hans led Tony from his cell and past dozens of criminals. There men weren't the kind of criminals who murdered and tortured, they were the cool and calculating geniuses with the irritating senses of humor and the yellowed teeth.

"God I hate this country," Tony said to himself.

The door to the meeting room opened and Tony was led in, his hands tightly cuffed to prevent any kind of motion. He had a look around the white room, it was completely bare, not even one of those two-way mirrors you always see in the movies. At the far end was a long line of windows, all of them completely fenced off with a network of white bars. A man in a long black coat stood at the windows, his back to Tony.

"Sit him down and take off his cuffs," said the man, his clear American accent causing a slight sigh of relief to escape from Tony's mouth. "Don't relax yet," said the man, still facing the windows, "I may be an American, but I'm not here on a social call."

Hans sat Tony down and removed the handcuffs. He stood at the door and waited silently.

"Leave the room," said the man.

Hans left without protest.

"Who are you?" Tony said, peering through the veil of white light that the windows covered the man in.

The man turned around, his face still obscured by the bright light, "I'm your worst nightmare and your best friend all rolled into one, Mister Stark," he said, "I hope you're comfortable, because this may take a little while."

Tony forced a laugh, "I think you've made some kind of mistake," he said, "My name is…"

"Anthony Stark," said the man, "Son of Howard Stark and CEO of one of the world's leading technologically-inclined firms."

Tony remained silent.

"Stunned into silence," said the man, "I love it."

Tony scowled, "Who the hell are you?"

The man stepped forward and out of the obscuring light, his face becoming clear as day. He was middle-aged, with brown but graying hair and a leather eye patch on. He smiled, "General Nicholas Fury of the US Defense Directorate," he slapped an ID card onto the table in front of Tony, "Otherwise known as an Agent of S.H.I.E.L.D." he said with another smile.

"Am I supposed to be impressed?" Tony asked.

Nick withdrew his ID card, "You are if you want to get out of here," he said, "I've got us two tickets on a plane from here back to Washington DC, Mister Stark."

Tony was stunned again but he recovered, "I'm impressed," he fell silent and his eyes seemed to glint devilishly, "What's the catch?"

"The catch is that you'll be made a prisoner of the state and you'll have to supply the government with a large amount of useful hardware on a daily basis," Nick stepped back into the light again, "We want Iron Man," he said.

The room echoed with Tony's laughter, "I think I've changed my mind, General," he said, "The prison's here are so much comfier than the ones back home. Plus we get separate showers."

Nick started to walk towards the door, "Oh well, it was worth a shot," he said, "I'll see you in about twenty years, Stark," he opened the door.

"You probably will, General," said Tony.

"Oh and, one more thing before I go," said Nick.

Tony gleamed, "You want my autograph for your niece?" he said charmingly.

"Nope," Nick walked out the door but stuck his head back into the room, "Who said you were going back to prison once we hit US shore?" Nick left the room.

Tony jumped upwards and ran to the door, "FURY!!" he yelled, "Get your ass back here!!"

_**Stan Lee (indirectly) Presents….**_

**The Avengers: Reborn #1:**

Avengers Assemble Part One:

'Ask Not What **You** Can Do For Your Country…'

By Ultimatevenom215

**The United States of America, the New Mexico Desert: **

From the outside the rundown gas station and the old garage behind it seemed abandoned, but nobody ever bothered to stop there or have a closer look at the place. On the outside it was a dusty mess, the white paint peeled at every corner and edge and some of the broken front windows had already been boarded up, but inside it was a quiet sanctuary divided into a comfortable living space, a workable kitchen, a few well-kept bathrooms and a large lab area.

Henry Pym sat over his metal worktable with a soldering-iron in one hand and his sketchbook in the other. He had his goggles on to protect his eyes for later on when he would use the blowtorch, and enjoyed the soothing ease of wearing a golf shirt and a pair of baggy shorts with his slip-slops.

"How does that feel?" he said to the robotic body laid out in front of him.

The half-finished mechanical head that sat suspended on the table next to his worktable tilted its eyes up towards Hank, "Rather uncomfortable, sir," the head said, "But I suppose I can handle it since it's all for the greater good."

"Quite right, Vision," said Hank to the robot, "Quite right."

The door of the lab creaked open, "Still working on your toys, Pym?" said Fury from the shadows.

Vision's head spun round on its axis so fast that it nearly snapped free of the cables that connected it to its body, "Sir, it appears we have a visitor," he said, "That son of a bitch Fury is back."

Hank smirked as he swiveled around in his chair, "Hello, Nick," he said, "What can I do for you?"

Fury strolled up to the table and patted Vision on the head, "Hi, Robocop," he said, "Still running off your mouth I see."

"As always," said Vision.

Hank shook his head, "What do you want, Nick?" he said angrily, "I'm working on creating a synthetic nervous system for Vision here, I don't have time to sell you anything today."

Fury grinned, "I didn't come here to buy up any exoskeletons or exploding chewing gum, Pym," he said, "I've come here to buy you."

"My master is no man-whore," said Vision.

Both Pym and Fury turned to Vision wide-eyed and then burst into wild laughter.

Fury shook his head, "What the hell are you teaching this kid?" Fury asked, still laughing a little."

"Sorry, Nick," Hank said, "Too many Adam Sandler and Rob Schneider flicks at late hours of the night." He mopped beads of sweat off of his forehead, "So, what were you saying?"

"I was talking about hiring you to work for the government, Hank," Fury explained, finally taking a seat next to Hank, "Officially."

Henry rubbed his hands through his hair, "Wow! Seriously?" he looked at Vision and then back at Fury, "What for exactly?"

"Well, I'm starting up this little superhuman initiative on the order of the President," Fury handed Hank a few confidential documents from a folder in his coat, "And when I was looking for people to join I thought of all those little biological trinkets you're always cooking up."

"Biological trinkets?" scoffed Hank, "You mean my formulas?" Hank grabbed hold of his sketchbook again and flipped through it to a series of equations and diagrams, "Those are at least a year from coming together."

Fury took the book and flipped back a few pages before showing Hank the book again, "What about these?" he said, pointing to other illustrations and formulas, "This synthetic growth hormone-secreting gland you were working on? You think you could cook this baby up for us?"

"I-I-I-I…that stuff is biologically simpler to manufacture, but it'd cost me a friggin' fortune to grow the gland into a human host and…"

"Consider the tab picked up," Fury said with a smile, "Now pack some clothes, your books and your robot into some bags and we'll get going. We'll send in a clean-up crew to get the rest to the lock-up in New York," Fury stood up, "You've got a meeting in Washington DC in a few days."

**Midtown Manhattan: **

Clint Barton stood on the rooftop of a building, his bow in one hand and a photograph in the other.

A limousine pulled up to the front of the building across the street and waited. Five minutes later an elderly man and a young woman strolled out confidently and walked up to the car. Clint tapped a switch at the bridge of his sunglasses.

"Sunglasses menu online," he said quietly to himself, "Activate zoom: three blinks."

He blinked thrice and the lenses zoomed in on the man standing at the car. He lifted his sunglasses and looked at the photograph, "Well hello, Mister Shaw," he said with a smirk on his face, "You enjoy your evening at the opera, okay?"

The window to Mister Shaw's apartment clicked open easily and Clint climbed onto the windowsill to have a look inside. The whole place was in total darkness and he could see traces of the laser network as it shifted about along the floor.

Clint reached into his quiver and pulled out an extremely narrow arrow, loading it into his bow and taking aim. He fired the shot to the security console at the far end of the room and it snapped to life…and then immediate short-circuited death.

Clint climbed into the apartment, put his bow and quiver down at the window, and made his way straight to the study and the painting above the fireplace, "Jeez! Five blinks for x-ray," he said, blinking to see through the painting. His scan revealed several stacks of paper and other objects, "Shaw is an old man with tricks that are just as old," he said.

He removed the painting, frame and all, from the wall, only to have the lights switch on. Clint swerved around on one foot and saw Nick Fury standing in the doorway, one small pistol in each hand.

"Good evening, Robin Hood," Nick said, taking aim with one of the guns.

Clint dove behind a nearby couch as the bullet exploded above him.

"A weapon, a weapon," Clint said to himself, "Why the hell did I leave the bow at the window?!" He looked around the room for any items of use and saw the fire poker at the fireplace.

Something rushed from the couch to behind the desk at his left and Fury peered towards the desk, "You can't hide forever, boy," he said, "After all, it's only one room and you're unarmed."

The poker went slicing through the air, missing Fury only because he ducked just in time and smacking into the light switch. The lights in the room flickered for a second.

"Or you were unarmed. Strange that you missed that shot though," he said, "From what I've heard, Hawkeye never misses his mark."

There was a slight tapping sound behind Nick as the lights in the room totally cut off.

"Who said I missed?" asked Hawkeye, scurrying across the room and pummeling into Fury.

Hawkeye then grabbed hold of the poker and pressed it up against Fury's throat, "Tell me who you are or I'm gonna slice your jugular," he said, "And then tell me what you're doing here."

Fury laughed, "Pretty tough mojo for a guy whose never killed anyone," said Fury, "My name's Nick Fury and I'm here because I want to offer you a job."

"What?"

"Here's my ID," Fury said, "See, you don't even have to move away the poker to earn my trust."

Hawkeye analyzed the card, "You're for real," he said.

"How can you tell?"

"My glasses can see that weird magnetic residue stuff that they put on all your S.H.I.E.L.D ID cards."

Fury nodded once Hawkeye had removed the poker and given him a hand up off the floor, "Yeah, about those neat tech-glasses of yours," Fury said, "Tony Stark wants them back."

_**State Insane Asylum, Salem, Oregon**_

"Give it to me! Now! No! Don't! It's a secret! I swear! Please!! My head!! It doesn't hurt! I swear! No, don't!"

Several doctors ran in and grabbed the old man. He was yelling at a baby doll whose head was ripped apart.

"Don't mind him," said the psychiatrist, notifying General Fury and his associates, "Follow me, and don't touch anything."

General Fury nodded and continued to follow her. His head-scientist, Doctor Cornelius, was dressed in a nice suit with a black, leather tie. His glasses were placed down near to the front of his nose. Nick Fury was dressed in something more rich, his dashing maroon suit; comfortably worn. The two of them walked side by side. Behind them was Fury's lawyer, Matthew Murdock, the blind red-haired man wore bright red shades, a suit similar to Cornelius' and tapped the area in front of him with his cane.

The psychiatrist regulated a normal pace during the walk throughout the entire hospital. There were about five hundred rooms that held mental patients in need of help. After several right turns, the three ended up at a dead end. At the end of the hall on the fourth floor there was a room that held a very special patient.

"Okay, here we are. Now please, do not touch any of her things, especially her paintings." said the psychiatrist, pausing to wipe her glasses with the edge of her lab coat, "I'll leave you alone with her for a while. I'll be back in ten minutes." The psychiatrist left the hall.

Fury turned "Wait here, Matthew," he said.

Matt nodded.

Fury then turned his head back "Ready, Doctor Cornelius?" asked Fury.

"Yes I am, General Fury," replied Cornelius.

Natasha Alianovna Romanov sat freely on the floor, painting another piece of her artwork on a canvas. Her auburn hair dangled to the sides of her shoulders as her green eyes focused towards the middle of her canvas. Fury looked carefully at her, her beauty was in sharp contrast to her gruesome history. Once she was a KGB officer with experience beyond most of her contemporaries in the military, but she retired and came to America. However, after a few revelations in her personal life, she ended up in a mental asylum. Now, she spent her time painting for enjoyment. That was until two gentlemen walked into the room, interrupting her.

"Well, well, well, if it isn't Agent Fury and the infamous Doctor Cornelius," Natasha said callously.

"Director," informed Fury with a cocky tone.

"Oh...what did you do?" she snapped back, "Kill the old director?"

"Anyways," interrupted Cornelius, "Let's get down to the point. Natasha, we understand that you are one of the best when it comes to fighting expertise and strategic abilities, you've finely honed those areas to perfection. And your use of weaponry is beyond what we need. What we are asking is...for you to join our team."

"Your team? Team of what? I really don't have time for you idiots. Get the hell out!!"

"Hold on," said Fury authoritatively, "We, the so-called idiots, would just like to let you know that you have two more months left in this crazy house and then, after that time is gone, you'll be sentenced to the death penalty," Fury's eye narrowed, "And no lawyer in the entire universe will be able to save you, insanity plea or none." He paused to let his words sink in, "Now, before you say anything, let me remind you that if you turn this down... you'll never get any free time to draw one of your stupid paintings again. Thank you for your time." Fury turned around and then swerved back to Natasha, "Wait, let my friend here, ask you again."

Doctor Cornelius tried not to laugh and asked his question, "Let me repeat myself, do you want to join our team?"

"Is there even a choice?" asked Natasha knowingly.

**Los Angeles: **

"What!? You can't be serious with this!?" Janet Pym hurriedly shuffled behind her father in her high heels, "Daddy? Daddy!"

Her father turned walked out the front door and up to the garage, the doors opening electronically, "I'm dead serious, Janet," he said, "You're not getting a cent till you can prove you're worth it."

"Daddy, I've been living alone in my apartment in New York!" she said angrily, "That's, like, thousands of miles away from you. Doesn't that prove that I'm totally independent?"

Her father shook his head, "Not when I'm the one paying for the apartment and everything else in your life," he said, "You need to prove your independence to me, Jan. Get a job and find yourself a respectable man. You wanted to be a fashion designer, do you remember that?" he asked, "You remember how good you were when you went for all those courses in college?"

Janet shrugged, "I can still do that," she said, "I'm just trying to find the right job and the right man. I just need time to find my feet."

"You've had time, Janet," her father said, getting into his car, "Fourteen years of time."

"So that's it then?" she said, "You're just gonna cut me off from the family fortune until I find a job and a husband?"

He nodded, "I'm paying for your flight back to New York, but from then on in, you're on your own," he started reversing the car out of the garage, "And that means paying the rent on the loft and everything."

He drove off, leaving Janet standing on the cobblestone driveway in total shock.

_**Greater Faith Apostolic Church, South Dallas, Texas**_

"GET ON YOUR KNEES AND BEG FOR YOUR LIFE!!" yelled the tall man viciously. He was standing on a tall embankment while the churchgoers were on the floors below.

All of the churchgoers dropped to their knees in fear except for one female.

"DID YOU HEAR WHAT I SAID, YOU STUPID HUMAN!?"

"I only believe in God. I don't care how badly you torture me, you lunatic," the woman stood her ground and looked up at the man, "My faith..."

The man's large right hand slapped the woman's face and everyone present heard the sound of bone cracking. His smack drove her back five feet and into a wall. At 6 foot 7, he was a monster. If you were to place him next to a dirty blonde Viking of old, they would look practically identical. With long, dirty-blonde and braided hair, he was massively muscular with an overly-articulate face. The goatee made him look scary, but the large hammer he held made him look even scarier. He wore a wild ensemble of black goat-skin tied together by several leather straps, but what made him even more god-like was his history. He forced Christians, Jews, Muslims and all other to pray to him and love him because he wanted them all to believe that he was, indeed, their god.

A man stood up unapologetically, "You aren't a God, you're a demon!"

"A demon can't do this!" The tall man raised his hammer and, from the skies above, a bolt lightning came crashing down, striking the roof of the church and then connecting with the hammer. Suddenly an aura of lightning surrounded the hammer and rotated around the powerful weapon. The tall man roared and flung his hammer towards his target. The hammer released a powerful bolt of lightning that left the man a steaming pile of ash before swinging back to the tall man. He swung it round and slung it back into a kind of scabbard on his back. Slowly he began to levitate, rising higher and higher above the ground.

"YOU WILL NOW NOT CALL ME GOD, BUT THOR!" commanded Thor.

The churchgoers not only feared this man but they were in awe. They had no choice but to believe.

Thor stuck his finger out and pointed to one man, "You REALLY believe I don't know what you are thinking?! Don't ever, EVER doubt my powers!"

Out of the corner of the church came another man whose face was obscured by a hood. He kindly interrupted, "Sir, I need to ask you a question, but I must keep it, a secret," said the man, "Yes I do know that you know what I'm about to ask, but it would be an honour to say it into the ears of the almighty himself."

"Finally, someone brave enough to come out and demonstrate such motivation. Come forth," instructed Thor.

The hooded man walked towards Thor and revealed that they were in no way comparable in size. The mysterious man's lips were an inch away from Thor's ears and began to whisper, "Well, I'd like to tell you..." the man extended his arms and attached a large, steel collar over Thor's neck and finished his statement, "YOU AREN'T A FUCKING GOD, OR YOU WOULD'NT BOW BEFORE ME!"

Thor reached for his hammer but any movements that he initialized resulted in a 50,000-PSI shock. Thor immediately dropped to his knees and trembled in pain. The entire church was being surrounded by S.H.I.E.L.D. agents, soldiers and helicopters. Nick Fury pulled his cloak and hood off.

"Here's some fucking motivation!" shouted Fury as he kicked Thor in the abdominal area. "You will worship me now, you pathetic piece of shit. Take him to the compound!" Fury said to the nearby soldiers.

**1941, Secret Super-Soldier Launch: **

Several important leaders of the Allied Forces assembled around a small door in a briefing room. Men from Great Britain, the United States of America, the Soviet Union and China stood in waiting.

"You boys ready?" asked the American, General Oslo.

"We're fighting a war, General," said one of the other men, "We don't have time to waste on preparation for your little surprise."

"Very well," said Oslo, "Gentleman, I'd like to introduce you to Steve Rogers," Steve entered the room in his full red, white and blue costume, with his mask covering half of his face, and his shield slung over his back, "We call him Captain America."

Steve leaned up to Oslo's ear and whispered, "Aw, General Oslo," he said softly, "I still feel kinda uncomfortable being called that."

"I know you're still getting used to having all that strength and wearing the costume and stuff, kid," said Oslo, "But just try and look as assertive as you can till they're gone, okay?"

"Sir, yes sir," Captain America said, standing as upright as he could.

Today:

The large metal doors slid aside as General Nick Fury stood outside the room surrounded by a small detail of S.H.I.E.L.D agents.

"I find it amusing how even the Director of SHIELD has to be watched over when he enters this room," said the scientist that had opened the doors.

"Why's that?" Fury asked sarcastically.

The scientist shrugged, "I'm Doctor Stern, by the way," he said, "You may have heard of me since you took up the post, General."

Fury nodded, "Yeah, I've heard a bit."

"And how much of it is true?" asked Stern, "I mean, I'd really like to know what they say about me upstairs."

Fury's face contorted into a twisted smile, "Well, the part about you smelling like cabbage seems to be pretty spot on, but I don't intend on playing poker against you and finding out just how good you are at that."

The agents standing behind Fury all burst into laughter.

The second set of metal doors opened and the force-fields shut down, "Okay, so here's what I can tell you, or what I know for sure," said Stern, "This room and the technology was designed back in the forties by one of those old scientists…Phineas something?" Stern shook his head, "Back during the seventies they tried to replicate a modern version of it and move the frozen bodies from this machine to the new one. They ended up with a cold corpse within a week, which is why they pay guys like me to make sure no one gets near this and opens it."

"So we can't open it?"

"Well, modern medicine being what it is, we now have the means to bring one of these boys back," Stern led Fury across the grated metal floor and through hissing clouds of ice-cold mist until they reached a dozen frozen glass tanks, "And you said you were looking for a super-soldier, so…"

Fury stared at the murky glass in awe, "Is that…?"

"That's right, sir, the leader of your new government-funded super-team is none other than Captain America!!"

To Be Continued…


	2. Ground Rules

_S.H.E.I.L.D Helicarrier 20540: Destination: Classified_

It was an honour…

He was a top field agent for three years, he served in the Vietnam and Gulf Wars and was now putting together a superhuman defence initiative as director of S.H.E.I.L.D…and yet….faced with the real living legend of World War two Nick Fury still found himself shaking with anticipation and excitement as the clear glass sliding doors parted and he stepped into Captain Americas cabin.

Used to seeing him in his famous red white and blue costume on the old recruitment posters from the war it was strange as fury stood before a simple normal looking man, average height with dashing good looks, wavy blond hair and a lantern jaw. But far from unassuming Caps Body was one of psychical perfection. His muscles were enormous as a result of the super-solider treatment he received in the war; the veins that ran through them were very visible and dark blue with colour.

Cap sat in a comfortable chair near the window a vacant expression on his face. Nick couldn't imagine what he was feeling being in suspended animation all this time, he sympathised with the man, it was voluntary that he was frozen but non the less jarring once unfrozen

"Steve.." Fury announced his presence causing Cap to snap out of a daydream.

Fury strode over and offered his hand " I am general Nick Fury; Director of S.H.E.I.L.D" Cap took Nicks hand with a strong Grip and shook it "May I Say its an Honour to finally be able to talk to you in person, sir" Fury Smiled

Cap Chuckled letting go of the hand "No need for sirs General I'm Just like you"

Fury Shrugged "Whatever you say Cap" He sat down opposite cap , took a bottle of water from the table and began pouring it into one of the empty glasses to the side of it.

"Have you been briefed yet?" Fury Asked raising an eye at Cap " on any of this"

"Doctor Cornelius Came in here earlier" Cap leant forward in his Chair "But all I got was , "Its Been Sixty Years" , "Your Currently not showing any side effects from the Un-freezing process", "General Fury will be with you shortly" Cap rested his head in his hands for a moment before taking a deep breath in and looking upwards "Sorry General this is all a bit much for me, the last thing I remember was the war and now this.."

Fury Smiled Reassuringly "Well we won you won it for us, You put the Nazi nuclear program in the Dirt and killed Hitler's Number two man."

"So The Skull Never Came Back?" Steve Asked Kind of Suprised

Fury took a swig of water "No, you got him good cap."

"And Bucky?" Cap asked hopefully

Fury hesitated and shook his head "Sorry Steve, He died with the rest of the wounded back in Iceland"

Caps head shot back to the window as clouds flew by in front of a beautiful orange setting son he bit his bottom lip and bowed his head in sorrow then, Taking a deep breath in and burying the memory of his fallen comrade cap turned back to Fury "Well, I got myself frozen in case my country ever needed me again so I'm all yours general"

Suddenly a thought crept into the back of Caps mind and his eyes narrowed "Unless this is a trick" He s growled in an acussanatory tone "A scheme orchestrated by the skull?"

Fury laughed and stood up " I Understand your paranoia man."

He began to walk away "Walk with me a while Cap"

Cap complied, got to his feet and followed ,

the glass double doors slid open and led out on to a long corridor at the end of which was two blast doors the , Fury strode towards these doors with cap in toe , Punched in a code on the device on the door and then placed his hand on a scanner .

"WELCOME GENERAL FURY" the door beeped as it slid open leading into the control room with the best hi-tech computers , navigation systems and high-tech equipment that money could buy." Busily rushing around the room were many S.H.E.I.L.D techies all completely lost in there work not even noticing that Fury and Cap had entered.

Fury walked to the other end where there was a large rectangular window he stood legs apart hands behind his back at the window as cap joined him with a look of shock and awe on his face

Fury Chuckled "They have one of these in 1945 solider boy?"

Cap looked out on the deck of what looked like a large air craft carrier but it was flying , they were being propelled through the air by huge engines the likes of which Cap had never seen

"Fury…" Nick turned to cap who smiled for the first time since 1945 "This is Amazing"

**Avengers: Reborn #2**

'_Avengers assemble Part II of X"_

'_Ground Rules'_

_By Jamie Millar_

_Elsewhere_

In another cabin on the Helicarrier the slightly drunken Clint Barton burst out laughing " I don't freakin' believe it"

The also hammered Tony Stark who sat behind him smiled raising his glass "That's what I heard"

Clint Turned in his seat to Face Tony and Natasha Ramonav returned from the Bathroom and Sat in the seat across from him "** THE **Captain America?!!" Clint Laughed bewildered "what, did they go back in time to get him??"

Tony, Dressed in a sharp cream shirt and stripy black tie swilled his vodka martini then replied "No, No Apparently he was in cyro-sleep, frozen by the government"

"WHAT?!!!" Clint erupted into another bout of laughter "That's ridiculous!!!"

Stark Shrugged smiling "That's what I heard"

"Hey.." Clint said "At least we got some big-guns on the team"

"**Gun" **Tasha said dryly staring out the window

"Excuse me?" Said Stark

Tasha turned her attention from the window "Well I'm no Super Solider, we've got the little man over here with his 'nice' bow and arrow and…" She turned to Stark "What are you exactly 'Money Man??'"

Stark gestured with his hand dismissively "Sweetie I pilot a battle-suit. A flying war machine with more technology than anything on this heli-carrier"

She titled her head "Wow." She said sarcastically getting an evil look from Stark "Where'd you get that?"

"I made it my dear" Stark said bluntly "More money than God you know" Stark pointed to himself before knocking back the rest of his drink

"Yeah, and I'm more than good with my 'Nice' bow and arrow. I can hit any target I want, use anything as a weapon" Clint smiled with a hint of arrogance "As a matter of fact I almost went pro"

"Almost?!" Natasha raised an eyebrow

Clint hesitated pouring a drink "I…" He turned away "ifailedadrugtest" he muttered speaking fast.

"Wow so we have THE Captain America, Mister Junkie Robin Hood and I can't do anything unless live got my metal pants but I can go cry into a pile of money man." Natasha laughed amused with herself, nether of the men present were impressed "Not to mentioned our hairy friend who they dragged on here earlier"

Clint turned to face Stark "What was the deal with that guy???"

Stark Shrugged "I dunno.." a smile crept to his face "Hey maybe that was captain America" The two men once more howled with laughter and they continued to drink with the unamused Natasha staring blankly out the window

_The Helicarrier lower levels_

In his vision the room blurred and then was dark again. The Thunder god opened his eyes to one more blurry haze until he came to, his head snapped down to see he was sat in huge metal shackles that prevented him from moving, he thrashed his body attempting to break free screaming a loud battle cry as he did so

"I wouldn't waste you're energy" A voice said from across the room, Thor looked up to realise he was not alone , he saw an aging man in a long white lab coat smiling at him through big thick rimmed glasses and behind the man stood two towering guardsmen with there guns pointed directly at the shackled thunder god

The man in the lab coat moved closer to him and tapped his hand on the shackle that held Thor's arms "Adamantium…Virtually indestructible" a little reminiscent smile came to the doctors face "A _personal _favourite of mine"

" What do you want from me Human?!" Thor bellowed still trashing in his place

"My name is doctor Cornelius" the man smiled "It seems that your deemed to powerful and dangerous to be sat in first class with the rest of the team so I'm handling your…therapy."

"Team???!!" Thor was confused and angry , he fantasised briefly of breaking the shackles that binded him and popping the insolent humans head like a pimple , but the moment passed and Cornelius continued to speak

" So lets start at the beginning" Cornelius Looked down at a large brown file in his hand, his eyes widened and he smiled at what he read "Wow.." he looked up at Thor nodding his head "This is quite a four figure death-toll you've rallied up over the years Jews, Muslims , Christians."

Cornelius bent down so he was at Thors' level "Anything to say as to why you kill these people"

" I am Thor" he growled in response "God of Thunder, Son of Odin , Heir to the throne of asgard." Thor stared deep into Cornelius' eyes that couldn't help but twitch nervously "I am your god human! Worship me or you will be destroyed"

Cornelius laughed "Not according to this your not" he flicked through the pages until he found his desired document "ah! Here it is….Jake Olson…mutant" Cornelius smiled sarcastically enraging Thor " Hardly the son of Odin huh?"

Thor roared in anger and attempted to break his shackles again , Cornelius barely batted an eyelid and pressed a button on a small device that he held in his left hand.

A thousand volts immediately poured into Thors brain , he shrieked out in agony before flopping his head forward

"I wouldn't do that again my friend , psi shock collars can be fatal if used to often and to be frank your needed."

Thor glared up through the mop of greasy blond hair that had fallen over his eyes "You took mojinlor from me otherwise I would have destroyed you all so be grateful you have this power over me now mortal …" Thor spat in Cornelius' face "You will not have it for long."

Cornelius smiled wiping his face on his sleeve "Well id smarten up your act if I were you Donald" he began to walk away from Thor "We touch down in D.C in T-minus Fifty, gonna have to be a good boy if you wanna meet the president."

_Washington D.C_

As the Helicarrier touched down on a military airfield on the outskirts of D.C , Tasha , Clint and Tony were ferried quickly from there Cabin off the Ship and into a black limousine , Thor was escorted by his guards to a large armoured black veichile and Fury, Hank Pym and Captain America took a seat in a separate limousine and the convoy moved out for the white house. The ride to the presidential building was quietly tense. Tony tried making conversation with the two tall helmet –masked figures in the green S.H.E.I.L.D armour…but they weren't exactly Chatty.

There discomfort only increased when they arrived .None of them had seen the white house on anything other than computer and television screens before, the convoy made its way up the driveway and stopped outside the entrance were a man with greying hair acommpained by two men in sharp suits with sunglasses was waiting to meet them.

Fury stepped out his limo followed closely by Hank and Cap, Fury smiled and shook the hand of the grey haired man "Mister President , Thank you for meeting us at this hour."

President Kelly smiled "Nonsense anything for the good of the country." His eyes gazed past Kelly to Hank , who was nervously finger combing his long shaggy hair and then to the hugely muscular blonde-haired man who stood next to him.

The president smiled and walked up to him offering his hand "Captain." He greeted " President Robert Kelly, Good to meet you finally."

Steve took the presidents hand and then Bowed respectively "Mister President."

Kelly gaze moved over to Hank who smiled nervously "You are?" the president asked

"H-Henry Pym sir, I'm head of the new super-solider program" Hank took the presidents hand and shook it over enthusiastically "It's a real honour sir."

The president withdrew his hand and forced a smile "yes, well …pleasure" he turned dismissively to look at Natasha, Tony and Clint who were being escorted into the Whitehouse and the shackled Thor who was being ushered in at gun-point

Fury joined the president "Those are the Kids sir."

"Did the background checks come back sound?" Kelly asked

Fury Chuckled "To be frank sir each one of these guys has a past darker than Michael Jackson. But there the only meta-humans in this country that aren't mutant or worse."

Kelly raised an eyebrow angrily "Fury how the hell do we know that we can trust them to serve and protect this country"

"Well," Fury smiled as the foursome began to walk towards the entrance "They're pay check is…more than generous, not to mention this multi-billion dollar living complex weave constructed for them in New York." Fury glanced at the President who was unamused "plus the alternative for some of them…isn't very nice."

"My heart bleeds for them" The President replied dryly before turning to Fury again "What about Logan? Is he backing these guys up or…?"

Fury hesitated "Actually Codename Wolverine is incapacitated right now sir."

The president scowled "How So?"

"Classified Sir." Fury replied

The president stopped in his tracks and turned round so he faced Hank and Steve he smiled "Give me and the general a few minutes would you boys" the two complied and walked away then the president turned back towards Fury and whispered "Listen to me you speck! I know these 'black ops' operations you have at SHEILD go so far above presidential clearance that I wouldn't know one if it fucked my sister."

Fury chuckled "I didn't know you had such a sense of humour there sir."

"Shut up fury!" the president barked "I'm cool with Cap and the uh…" he took a look at Hank nervously attempting conversation with Steve "…the Hobbit. But I do not want to put the country in the hands of ex-psychotics, thevies and murdereors."

"Well sir I assure you we have the countrys best interested at heart" Fury smiled

"I don't give a damn fury." The president continued causing Fury to drop his smile "People find out these guys back storys the blame the government , that means the won't vote and that means I can say goodbye to another term the Oval office and you my friend can say goodbye to your nice new high-paying job."

Fury was at a loss for words for a second then he spoke "Well the A.I that Hank has developed faulsified all there backstorys last week." Fury began walking towards the entrance to the whitehouse "so its between you and me sir, I won't tell if you won't"

_The Kelly Administration conference room, _

Twenty-feet under the ground of the white house there was a series of secret bunkers for use in the event of nuclear war, in one of these bunkers was a large conference room. A room illuminated by the blue glow of a world map digitally projected on the wall. In the center of the room was a large circular table in which all the personnel present were sat.

Tony stark sat nearest to the edge casually laying back as if this was nothing to him, next to Stark was Clint Barton who kept eyeing the large man in shackles sat next to him , Thor kept his head down his blonde hair covering his face as doctor Cornelius sat calmly next to him and Natasha Romanov sat slumped forward resting her arms on the table.

.At the head of the table there were four empty leather chairs identical to the ones that they were sat in then on the other side of the table sat Vice President Henry Gyrich , The head of the United states military, General William Stryker and secretary Bolivar Trask.

Each one of the government officials were staring down the people opposite them, this made Clint feel a little uneasy

"So…" Clint said trying to break the tension "What do you do guys do?"

"I don't talk to nobody's who have been on the payroll for five minutes and ain't never seen real combat " Stryker barked coldly leaving Clint lost for words

Natasha Smirked "You obviously haven't read my file if you think that I have not seen combat my friend."

Stryker laughed throat tally "I'm talking about REAL combat sweetheart. I'm talking commanding the black ops missions in The Vietnam War."

"Tell me something mister general." Natasha leaned in to the table staring the Grey haired general in his eyes "Have you ever stood in the charred rubble of your own home and only survived the blast of an explosion because you mothers burning carcass took the blow of debris and not you at the age of seven?!" she snarled baring her teeth in anger as the speechless Stryker stared at her in disbelief "No? Then don't ever talk to me about 'real' fucking combat"

Tony leaned in to Clint and whispered into his ear "Dibs"

The man in the marines uniform guarding the door saluted as Nick Fury ,President Kelly, Steve Rogers and Henry Pym entered the room. Fury quickly moved to the table and pulled back a chair for the president and after he had taken a seat Fury did the same . Fury glanced over at his new "Team" and was silent for a moment he then leaned back in his chair

"Okay kids" he began smiling sarcastically "I am General Nick Fury the Director of S.H.E.. And from here on in you work for me whether you like it or not." Fury paused for a moment to let his words sink in and then turned his attention to a large brown folder that was opened on the table in front of him "You are now a post-human task force codenamed: The Avengers. Your job is to defend your country against post human threats."

"Post human threats?!!" Clint chuckled "This is all a bit science fiction isn't it general."

Fury straightened up in his chair "Well they exist Mister Barton." He said softly in an almost creepy tone "If I gave you a list of human beings who have illegally 'pimped they own ride' in this state alone then you'd be looking over you're shoulder for the rest of your natural existence." Then fury turned his attention back to the folder "It isn't all doom and gloom. You're salary will be ….more than generous and you will be housed in luxury accommodation in New York City. And I'm sure that's all some of you care about."

Clint shrugged "Not wrong there general"

Fury noticed the intense look in Thor's eyes, he was staring at him with pure hatred an evil scowl plastered on his face, Fury paid no attention and continued

"Allow me to introduce you're team mates" Fury pointed to stark you threw his hands out like a performing rockstar taking in crowd appreciation "Tony Stark codename: Iron Man. The so called 'brains' of the operation will be piloting his battle-armour of the same code name." He moved along the line "Clint Barton, Expert marksman codename: Hawkeye"

"Wait a minute!" Clint erupted "I never agreed to that"

Fury glared at Clint "Shut up Barton were paying you aren't we?!" he yelled dismissively before continuing down the line "Codename: Thor—"

"It is no codename you insolent mortal!!!" Thor bellowed causing a small surprised jolt from everyone present "Tis' the name my father gave me eons ago in noble Asgard!"

Fury ignored thor and spoke to the rest of the team "Might wanna give this freak a wide birth until doctor Cornelius finished his 'Therapy'" he smiled

Thor grunted " That's right Fury just keep underestimating me."

"Anyway" Fury said continuing down the line "Natasha Romanov , Codename: Black Widow. is our resident spy. She is a master of disguise and stealth with a few little enhancements of her own…"

Clint leaned in to Tony and whispered in his ear "I'll fight you for her." Tony laughed under his breath as Fury continued "Doctor Pym here Codename: Yellowjacket is a dear old friend of mine as well as a living test subject for all his super solider serums and he'll be backing you up as well as forever dreaming up ideas for new members to you're team."

Hank waved nervously "I-I-I I Look Forward T-T-T To working with you guys"

Tony and Clint laughed amongst themselves "s-s-sure you d-d-d-do" Tony said mockingly causing and eruption of laughter from Clint

Natasha rolled her eyes "Seriously Money-Man how old are you??"

Tony puckered up "Old enough for you sweet cheeks" he smiled before making kissing noises

Natasha brought up her middle finger flipping stark of and Stark returned the Favor

"Wretches" Thor growled "You will all taste the wrath of my fathers bidding in due-time"

"Oh shut the hell up you lunatic do you even hear your self when you talk or 'Ist thou justesth that redtardedest'" Tony mocked throwing his hands around as part of his speech

Thors eyes flashed blue with angered lighting "It would be wise not to be so insolent you midgard snake."

Tony laughed "What does that even mean? Your'e crazier than—"

The blonde man who had came in with fury and the president stood up "ENOUGH!" he yelled "You are meant to be a team not a dysfunctional family! Ive honestly never seen poorer discipline and iv'e been to Canada"

Tony also stood up "FUCK YOU! What do you know about leadership man?! Who the Hell are you?!!"

The man glared down at Tony "Steve Rogers"

Fury smiled upwards "Codename: Captain America"

Tony was stunned in silence for a moment his eyes glazed over as it was obvious the thought of _'ohmygodijusttoldcaptainfreakinamericatofuckoff" _danced across his mind, Tony sat down and mutterd "Sorry about that"

Fury rolled his eye and prepared to continue but the president interrupted him "Mister Talbot" he signalled the guard "Would you please escort The Avengers out of here" he lifted his head up from where it was rested in his hands and shot Fury "The Evil Eye"

"We would like to speak to General Fury ALONE" the guard complied and signalled two of his comrades to help as they team stood up and were escorted out, Fury noticed Stark run up to Captain America no doubt brown-nosing and apologizing the little weasel but he didn't care and turned his attention towards the Presidential cabinet.

The blonde haired Glasses Clad Henry Gyrich was the first to speak "Fury.,." He began "Are you on Crack!"

Fury began to speak but was cut off mid sentence by Secretary Trask "Hes right fury. I mean I was never a big supporter when Ross used those filthy mutants but at least they knew the score"

Kelly turned to fury "Look, General Ross is gone. Maybe SHEILD moved to quickly in appointing you his replacement."

"We'll do have to point out that this whole deal was General Ross' idea!" Fury barked in his defence

"look where his idea got him" Gyrich snarled

Fury got to his feet "Correct me if I'm wrong here but I was under the impression that I put this team together on **your **orders sirs."

The president lept to his feet "I WANTED A TEAM OF CAPTAIN AMERICAS! NOT THIS EMBARASSMENT." He yelled getting in Furys face spitting as he spoke

Fury Remained Calm "You have that team sir." He smiled and put his hand on the presidents shoulder "Each one of these little freaks knows more and has more skill than an entire regiment of SHEILD agents"

The president sank into his chair "oh sweet lord this is a nightmare" he clasped his hands around his face.

"Look we go public with this tomorrow its too late to back out" Fury also sat down "Listen sir this is not a nightmare. They will do there job and they will do it well."

The president looked up at Fury "Nick…you better know what your'e doing or I'll shoot you."

Fury laughed loudly and slightly sarcastically "I'd like to see you try…sir"

_The Following is a news broadcast dated April 18__th__ 2008_

_A BLONDE HAIRED WOMAN SITS BEHIND A DESK AS THE HEADLINE ROLLS ALONG THE BOTTOM OF THE SCREEN : AVENGER INIATIVE UNVEILED TO PUBLIC_

NEWSREADER: For those of you just tuning in a top story continues to be the press conference held to the nations media in the gardens of the whitehouse today. The reason: The official unveiling of a super-human defence iniative that homeland security officials claim will keep this country safe in the post 9/11 climate

_SCREEN CHANGES TO NICK FURY DRESSED IN A MILITARY OUTFIT STANDING AT A PODIUM WITH THE PRESIDENT AND THE AVENGERS SAT DOWN BEHIND HIM EACH SMARTLY DRESSED._

NICK FURY: …And this team I unveil today will Avenge the deaths of all who have died in terror attacks across the world by assuring no one ever threatens this country again mutant human or otherwise. They are the Avengers . The next level of homeland security.

NEWSREADER:(continues to speak while furys footage still plays audioless) Strong words from the newly appointed director of SHEILD who promises that he and his team will make the modern day world a safer place to live in. But general fury found the crowd hard to win over and came under some heavy fire

_SCENE STAYS THE SAME BUT CAMERA ANGLE CHANGES_

OFF SCREEN JOURNALIST: General Fury! Clark Kent; Daily Planet. Excluding the events in Canada three years ago and the sudden uprising of mutants in the community there have been no notable meta-human attacks ever. How do you respond to allegations that the very existence of these 'avengers' will bring about the dangers you swore to protect us from.

NICK FURY: The dangers of super human terrorist attacks are very real my friend and I don';t think that a team led by captain America himself will inspire any bad guys to put on there capes and push over a building any time soon? Do you? Any more questions?

_AN ARCHIVE IMAGE OF TONY STARK EXCEPTING A NOBEL FLASHES ONTO THE SCREEN._

NEWSREADER: Joining Captain America in the teams line-up is billionare idustralist and noble prise winner Tony Stark. Stark is the third richest man on the planet and CEO of Stark enterprises. He recently returned from what a spokes-person from Stark enterprises called a three year excursion in Nepal to donate his 'Iron Man' armour to SHEILDS new team.

_SCREEN RETURNS TO THE WOMAN SITTING AT THE DESK IN FRONT OF THE BLUE SCREEN_

NEWSREADER: A press-party gala is set to take place at Tony Starks townhouse on Friday night as the governments "persons of mass destructions" mingle with the press for the first time. Many are already calling this the most important party of the millennium.

Now the results of or text poll…38% of you feel more protected by the new iniative whilst 62% of you feel more threatened by it

Interesting figures for a project with so much forward momentum.

_Harlem, New York City_

Obadiah Stain sat in his cave of an apartment tinkering with the device he wore on his arm like a glove. The only light entering the room was that of the small Television that was in front of him. Obadiah's face was horribly deformed covered in masses of burn scars that barley made him recognizable as a human being. He looked up disgusted at the image on the TV of his one time college Tony Stark receiving the Nobel prize, he spat on the floor in disgust and carried on tinkering with his glove device grasping and turning his screwdriver

"_A press-party gala is set to take place at Tony Starks townhouse on Friday night as the governments "persons of mass destructions" mingle with the press for the first time" _The woman on the Television said catching Obadiah's ear

"Really?" He growled to himself "No invitation for me?" he raised his glove and pointed it at the Television, with a loud screech it shot to life glowing bright blue for a moment before shooting out a blast that obliterated the TV and the wall behind it in a huge ball of white-hot plasma. Obadiah got to his feet and walked into another room.

"No matter" he said softy walking towards a gigantic silver suit of robotic looking armour

He half smiled through his burnt off lips "I'll Print my own"

NEXT: IRON MONGUER CRASHES THE PARTY


	3. Solitary

He doesn't know what happened, He doesn't know how long has past. He doesn't even know how he is still living if you could call this living. A thin man sat in the corner of his windowless blackened prison cell his hair was long his body was dirty and his face was unshaven. He had not seen anyone for so long he had not heard another person's voice or touched anyone else.

The man repeated something

Just to hear what it sounded like

Just to hear anything…The man repeated his name

"….Bruce Banner…..Bruce Banner…..Bruce Banner….."

**Avengers: Reborn # 3**

_Avengers Assemble Part III of X_

_Solitary_

_By Jamie Millar_

_**Central Park East New York City**_

Surrounded by a nine foot high electrical fence and protected in its grounds by the best hi-tech security systems that the tax payers dollars would allow SHEILD to afford, stood a colossal Four-story Mansion , old appearing on the outside inside the mansion was the pinnacle of modern technology with Living quarters , recreation rooms three kitchens a pool not to mention outdoor tennis courts and another pool. The sub basement of the mansion contained many labs , virtual reality training rooms and a air hanger containing several Jets.

This was the Avengers Mansion.

One by one Tony Stark , Clint Barton , Natasha Romanov and Steve Rogers each exited the chauffer driven limousine that had dropped them off in front of the large gates of the mansion and made there way towards it. There was a small panel in the corner of the gate with a sphere with a red dot on it that looked somewhat like an eye.

As Stark approached the gates the "eye" shot towards him

"_Halt! Indentify" _the machine whirred in a computerised British accent

Tony raised a shocked eyebrow "Huh?" he bleated

"_SECONDARY REQUEST! INDENITYFY" _The machine bleeped sounding more agitated

"Woah woah" Stark held up his hands and backed off turning to Clint puzzled , Clint rolled his eyes and walked across to the machine "Clint Barton" he stated clearly

"_Processing Voice Print…..Ah! Mister Barton forgive me earlier impaintance sir_ _please enter I have prepared some refreshments for you and your fellow avengers in the lounge" _The British voice said warmly. There was a loud clicking noise and the Gates swung open revealing the mansion. Stark was used to this kind of luxury and just carelessly waltzed through the gates, Natasha didn't really care and also calmly walked through but Clint who didn't come from money was amazed that he would now be living here and Steve was amazed at the technology of the talking box.

Stark Laughed as he walked along the path to the mansions main entrance causing Natasha to look over and frown puzzled "Something Funny?"

Stark took a breath in " I just find it amusing that the person who's been the nicest to us since we signed up for this is the freakin' toaster." He giggled

"_Oh I am much more than a toaster mister stark although I do have that basic function" _Stark turned round surprised but noticed there was another 'eye box' by the front door.

"_Please make your selves at home" _ The computer said as the front doors opened revealing a large reception room, it was beautiful it had wooden sand coloured floors and cream decorated walls with a large staircase that had a red patterned carpet on each of the stairs .

A small panel on a large coffee table in the centre of the room opened up and a platform containing three glasses of Champagne rose up.

"_Help yourself I am JARVIS your host for the evening" _ the computer spoke _"My father regrets he is unable to join you but he has been called to the trikskelion I am afraid."_

Natasha picked up her drink and gave it a swig "Your Father?" she inquired "General Fury?"

"_No doctor Pym." _Jarvis corrected "_This entire house is of his design. I'm sure he will give you the grand tour later, he's quite the genius "_

"I bet you were programmed to say that Jarvis" Clint smiled

"_I am a machine designed to learn mister Barton and I have learned that Doctor Pym is quite the genius" _Jarvis repeated

Tony eyed up the platform on the coffee table " He can't be that genius. There are only Three drinks here."

"_Yes sir but you forget I have your Intel file right here and I know you seem to have a stronger taste than that of simple Champagne" _ Jarvis spoke as the platform on the table descended before rising up again this time containing a bottle of Jack Daniels whiskey and a small glass

Tony smiled and snatched the bottle from the table he looked around the room until he found an eye box then raised the bottle towards it "Mister Jarvis I think this may be the beginning of a beautiful, beautiful friendship." He took a big swig of the whiskey

"_Oh the Joy sir" _ Jarvis replied with very obvious sarcasam.

_**The Triskelion; SHEILD HQ; upper bay Manhattan five miles of the coast of New York City**_

"This…" Hank Pym stared at the monstrosity before him "This isn't really what I designed him for sir."

In the lower levels of the Triskelion was a huge room which until now was a satellite tracking room but now it had been made ten time more powerful with the addition of Hank Pym's synthetic organism Vision, And so there he sat, just a head but he was wired up to a huge mainframe that was built into the roof, it looked so futuristic as sci-fiesque that even Hank who designed him could not believe it existed.

Vision sighed "Its not as bad as it looks master, I get HBO and all the basic channel packages.."

Nick Fury smiled at Hank "This little droid you built is what's gonna help us prevent the next world war my friend" Fury gave visions head an affectionate little pat "We combined his brain with technology that Hawkeye stole from some cripple in Westchester."

Hank was still in shock and although he would never have the stones to say it he was a little bit angry. Vision's A.I was so realistically close to human intelligence that he felt that his talents were wasted in this position "So…" Hank muttered banishing any anger "What is it he actually does now."

One of the scientists on an upper platform in the room, Sam Sterns pulled himself away from a large computer monitor and shouted down "He is the most sophisticated meta-human locator on the east coast Doctor Pym."

Fury smiled proudly "With this baby we can find and naturalise any potential threats before they push a building on a playground full of twelve year olds man." He moved in close to Hank still smiling "Were a step ahead thanks to you"

"Sir" vision interrupted "I hate to interrupt this blantely homosexual conversation but im registering a meta-human within an eight mile radius location: downtown Manhattan."

Fury gestured excitedly " That's what I'm talkin' 'bout" he turned to the scientists on the upper level "Radio Jarvis at the mansion and prep Thor for immediate launch!"

"Wait!" Vision shouted "From the brainwaves im registering right now I'm seeing that she has no hostile intent"

Hank looked up "She?"

"Pull her file Vision" Nick demanded

"I did four seconds ago general I'm not a simpleton" A holographic projection of a woman appeared in front of vision accompanied by Vital stats an a short biography

" Janet Van Dyne, Female, Twenty Eight, Non-Mutant" Vision informed

Fury looked at the image and began to stroke his goatee "What's her deal then man?"

"It seems her mother volunteered for some illegal experiments on Rykers Island in order to cut down her sentence. Seems she didn't know or didn't care that she was pregnant at the time."

Hank was transfixed the woman had medium-length black hair and had a hint of Asian in her features, she was beautiful the most beautiful woman Hank had ever seen

"What are her abilities?" Fury asked

"She can change her body size sir." Vision blinked and a separate file appeared projected in front of him "She can shrink down as small as a wasp and grow wings, she can also project small but powerful 'Wasp stings'" Vision moved his gaze down to the general "What do you think?" he asked

"I think…She could be useful" He began to move out of the room "Prep me a helicopter to her current location."

"I'll go" Hank said suddenly

Fury turned around "Excuse me?"

Hank paused for a moment as if he didn't mean to say that out loud and was about to speak until Vision did it for him "If I may General your people skills do leave a fair bit to the imagination and the girl is in a fragile state of mind."

Nick glared at the robot's head "What you gettin' at."

Vision smiled "What I'm 'Gettin' at' is that Father may be more suited to recruiting the girl than you sir."

Fury looked up at hank who smiled nervously and shrugged and then he looked back at vision before walking over to Hank, he pointed his finger directly in Pym's nervously twitching face "Fuck this up and you're fired man!"

_Honkers Gentleman's club; Downtown Manhattan._

As Hank walked into the Smokey club he was greeted by the sound of a group of men cheering and woo ting like a pack of hyenas at the scan dally clad woman who teasingly walked off the stage and disappeared behind a red velvet curtain.

Hank took a seat at the bar adjacent to the stage and signalled the short balding bartender he ordered a beer and the bartender complied placing a green bottle of Carlsberg in front of hank in exchange for a five dollar bill. Hank took a swig and turned his attention to the announcer who made his way onto the stage.

"ONE MORE TIME NEW YORK MAKE SOME NOISE FOR MISS PATSY WALKER!" he shouted into the microphone and was answered by the familiar chorus of cheering from the crowd of gathered men "AND NOW PLEASE WELCOME ONTO THE STAGE, NEW YORK CITIES ABSOULUTE FINIEST…MISS JAN VAN DYNE!" The announcer yelled walking off the stage to be replaced by the woman hank was hear to see

She didn't have a lot on clothing wise she wore stockings and suspenders and no top other than a fish-net shirt and she had two "X" shapes taped across each of her nipples.

"My humps" by The Black eyed Peas kicked in on the PA as the crowd cheered she smiled into the crowd making her way over to the pole in the centre of the stage where she began to dance and grind provocatively.

Hank watched in awe as she did this completely turned on and mesmerised, however he couldn't help but feel sorry that a woman this beautiful had lowered her self to the level of stripping in front of complete strangers . Three hot and steamy minutes later her dance was up , she left the stage and the announcer took her place again to introduce the next stripper , Hank downed the rest of his beer and left the club.

Outside in the clubs alleyway Jan stood in a doorway fully clothed smoking a cigarette a blank expression on her face, she was still pissed that this was the only job she could get she was still pissed that her Father had cut her off from the family fortune I mean how dare he that money was rightfully hers.

She took another drag on her cigarette noticing someone out of the corner of her eye , she turned to see an attractive young man with a messy mop of blonde hair holding a duffel bag over his left shoulder , he smiled awkwardly "Hello Miss Van Dyne" he said

Jan Chuckled "Look Honey," she began " I am not in the mood to be hit on right now but if you give me your number I'll call you some other time."

Hank smiled "Good to know…but that's not why I'm here" Jan looked up confused and hank continued "My names Henry Pym you can call me hank." He took a breath in and moved closer to her "I'm with SHEILD"

"The Feds?!!" Jan's eyes widened

"Yeah" Hank continued "I need to talk to you about your powers"

Suddenly Jan began to back away terrified throwing her cigarette to the floor she screamed "I haven't done anything wrong! Please!!! I'm not a Mutant!!! I swear I'm Not!!!"

Hank gestured frantically "No! No! Its nothing like that"

Jan continued not listening "You can't lock me away!!! YOU CAN'T!" she screamed and before Hank could say another word she seemingly disappeared and the clothes she was wearing fell to the floor, Hank sighed as something small like a wasp flew past his face , he pulled the duffel off his back reached in and pulled out a helmet , black in colour with two red eye-pieces and two yellow ear pieces each side of the head. Placed the helmet on and he two seemingly vanished into thin air.

Buzzing her wasp wings frantically Janet sped away from the club wearing an all over black lyrca bodysuit developed by her fathers company to shrink and grow with its wearer. Still scared Janet decided to fly back to her apartment , hide and call work tomorrow to explain where she disappeared to

"Anyway as I was saying." Janet looked behind her surprised to hear anything at normal volume only to see Hank following her only wearing a black and yellow leather suit and a strange looking helmet but that wasn't the weirdest part he was her size and riding on the back of a flying ant

Jan stopped in her tracks and hovered for a while "Wait…You're like me" she squeaked in shock

"Yeah if you'd let me finished I'm not here to take you in or anything I'm here to recruit you."

Jan flew into a nearby alleyway and grew back to normal size joined momentarily by Hank

"So?" she asked obviously still confused

"You see anything on the news recently, The Avengers ring any bells?" Hank asked removing his helmet.

"Yeah.." she said expectantly

Hank rolled his eyes , he couldn't believe she still wasn't getting it "And…I'm asking you to join."

Janet smiled "Wait…so you're saying I'd be like a celebrity or something"

"We'll that's really not the pointy but I guess so." Hank shrugged; suddenly Janet threw both her arms around Hank laughing uncontrollably "hahahah! Mom and Dad are gonna be so phased!!" she exclaimed as Hank returned the hug. Then she moved away jumping up and down excitedly "Omigod!! I gotta go quit my job I gotta just walk right in there …and just quit!!"

"No need my dear" Nick fury emerged from the shadows holding a letter of resignation with Janet's forged signature on it "You already did that twenty minutes ago."

_**The Triskelion Mess Hall;**_

Thor sat at a metallic table staring blankly into a large goblet that held a dark red lquid, he was no longer shackled but still wore a large metal collar that would activate if he tried to use his powers, the tables surrounding his were empty the SHEILD personal in the mess hall were all giving him a wide-birth, Thor thought this was funny as he could easily destroy the entire canteen without reaching the power-limit that would set off his collar.

On an upper platform protected but bullet proof glass there was a small computer control room over looking the mess hall, staring out the window of this room was the purple haired Asian British agent and head of S.H.E.I.L.D's "Psi-division" Kwawonn observing Thor and taking notes.

"…_Picked up a new recruit last night" _Nick Fury's voice came through the head set microphone that she wore on her head "_How's the 'psychic therapy'_"

Kwawonn nodded slightly "Its coming along" she said in a strong British accent "we are no where near removing the psi-collar but the shackles are off and he seems to be able to interact with us 'normies' without immediately killing us."

"_Ready for the party?" _ Fury asked the sound of helicopter blades making his voice barely audible

"Negative sir." She moved across from the window and sat down at her obsessively cleaned work station "I wouldn't trust him to leave the Triskelion. We want people to trust this team and I'd hate for thor to go AWOL and embarrass you and your little media darlings."

"_Cute ." _Fury chuckled Kwawonn reciprocated and sipped a cup of still warm coffee. "Were touching down in fifteen minutes so make sure there's plenty of security at the heli-pad. Clear?"

"Crystal" Kwawinn pulled out the ear-piece and began typing into her adjacent computer

His head bowed Thor grasped his Goblet firmly in the palm of his hand before taking an almighty swig. He heard the giggle of a human female coming from the next table and turned to see a dark haired girl looking straight at him , it was strange that any human was even looking at him but what was even stranger was that she was smiling

"You remind me of my Dad" she smiled warmly picking up the paper cup that was on her table and joining thor "He could drink like a fish just like you"

Thor acknowledged her by way of nodding "Your pathetic 'Wine' is nothing compared to grand Asgardian Meade" he growled in an angry yet unthreatening tone

The woman shrugged "Oh I can imagine" she took a seat "I'm Betty Ross" she offered her hand to the giant who did not return her handshake and turned away slightly "Thor Odinson" he said darkly

"No need for introductions" Betty laughed "We all know who you are"

Thor looked over to another table where the frightened maggots were pretending they weren't staring at him "I gathered" he turned to Betty who was sat in a casual position resting her head on her hand and her arm rested on the table, Thor deduced that she was (as humans called it) 'Flirting' with him.

"So what is it you do here Ross?"

"Mainly P.R I'm the official spokeswoman of S.H.E.I.L.D." She leaned in closer "Basically I smooth things over with the public when you guys blow up a building fighting a super-villian"

Thor laughed loudly, super-heroes and super villains it all sounded so theatatrical , it was pathetic, In his memories Thor had slain dragons and killed frost giants with his bare hands, it was degrading that he was forced to do the will of beings that didn't find the words 'super-villain' pathetic.

"What's wrong?" Betty asked puzzled

Thor shook his head still smiling "Your very funny miss Ross" he smiled implying subtle sarcasam

Betty was just dumb enough not to notice and smiled "awwww thank you" she giggled Thor shook his head and smiled "_These Humans make me want to vomit_" he thought

Betty's eyes glanced over the psi-collar attached to Thors neck "How are they treating you?" she asked concerned

Thor gulped down the remaining wine then let out a belch before using his forearm to strongly wipe across his golden beard "Had I committed these crimes as a lowly midgard serpent…" he paused noticing Betty's confusion "A human" he stated she smiled and nodded and he continued "…I would have been put to death by now after being housed in the most awful conditions imaginable"

Betty nodded "wow."

"But as it is I am what you call a…" he rolled his eyes " a 'super' human" he said with obvious disgust "and I am being treated like royalty, aside from this accursed collar obviously.

"So there treating you well?" Betty asked

Thor shrugged "Better than the other prisoner down there."

Betty raised an eyebrow "Other prisoner"

Thor nodded "In the metal cage…were he not un-pure in blood I may feel what you call pity for him."

Betty waved her arms "Woah Woah Woah, **Another prisoner**?!" She asked again almost in shock, Thor nodded "But…we were all told you were the only one."

Thor smiled "Well…I wonder what else your paymasters are keeping from you." He got to his feet and made for the exit leaving Betty wide eyed "Good day miss Ross"

As Thors thunderous footsteps got further away a thousand thoughts raced across betty head.

They told her he was killed, killed in Canada, her husband her life, but this secret…the other prisoner could it be…

She leapt to her feet and exited the mess hall quickly…she had to know for sure

_**The Avengers mansion…Friday afternoon.**_

The setting sun cast a beautiful red glow across the city that never sleeps. Natasha Romanov stood on second floor in one of the bedrooms of the mansion admiring the beauty of the view in the fading light. Tonight there was a big gala party at Tony Starks penthouse in the city , Natasha wore a stunning black sequined dress and a gorgeous sliver necklace , her face was also heavily made up which was the first time shed worn make up in god knows when. Her beautiful red hair was tied up into a bun, she had never been to a party such as this before and if she was honest she didn't care, but she still looked stunning

Clint Barton suddenly burst into the room wearing a white dinner suit black blazer and matching black pants, his collar was up and he held a black piece of clothing in his left hand

"There's such a thing as knocking you know?" Natasha glared over her shoulder "What if I'd have been naked"

Clint smiled devilishly "mmmm…" he moaned before noticing the evil look that Natasha was giving him "We'll.." he shook his head "won't go down that road" he outstretched his hand showing the black fabric "I need a hand"

Natasha turned away from the window fully "You can kill a man with a paper clip but you cannot tie a dickey bow?!!"

Clint shrugged "Go figure"

Natasha sighed "Can't you get someone else to do it?"

Hawkeye walked closer "Caps already at the thing likewise for Pym and that new chick he brought in the other night." Clint smiled widely "You see her by the way?" he rolled his eyes back into his head "HAWWT!" he shrieked in a falsetto tone

Natasha sighed again "God I loathed her, the way she was hugging everyone and screaming. She has no idea"

"Don't worry I don't think shell be so happy once she finds out the truth" Clint smiled

Natasha raised her eyebrow "The truth?"

Clint nodded "Were all psychopaths" he smiled

Natasha moved in close to Clint and started doing his dickey bow for him "The rest of them might be…" she breathed

Hawkeye laughed "Heheheh…Babe you can't be playing with a full deck of cards, you yelled at the leader of the United States military"

She grinned catching her tongue in between her teeth "Yes well" she looked up from the dickey bow she had just tied and into Clint's eyes "He should not have undermined me then" she gestured at Clint's neck "All done" she said

Clint looked down examining the tie "Huh" he nodded his head approvingly "That simple huh?"

"So what about you?" She turned to face the window again "What's so psychopathic about you?"

He chuckled " I usually get to know someone a little better before I tell them about the real me especially if there a Chick." He explained before smiling "So as you can tell I've had plenty of fulfilling relationships." He joked

Natasha laughed "Haven't we all?" she turned back round to Clint but did not move towards him "So…Mr. Hawkeye-" Clint grimaced at the very mention of his embarrassing code name "-No Codenames, No training exercises, no world threatening crisis" She moved closer and smiled "Ami going to meet the real you tonight"

Clint shook his head as Natasha got closer "Not even close baby."

Natasha was now inches away from Clint and gently rested her hand on his "mmm That's to bad" she looked upwards into Clint's dark blue eyes

They heard the sudden noise of a door slamming somewhere down the hall of the mansion followed by the terrible singing voice of the already smashed Tony Stark "STRANGERS IN THE NIGHT, EXCHANING GLANCES, WONDERING IN THE NIGHT, DA DA DA DADA, SOMETHING RHYMES WITH NIGHT" Stark came into the room Ballroom dancing with air holding the position like one would while dancing twirling around as he moved

"Grow up Stark." Natasha snarled angry that the moment she was having with Clint was ruined

Tony paused and pretend to think "Ermmm….No" he laughed he was wearing white shirt, dinner jacket and pants with a black waistcoat and red tie, inside the pocket of his jacket sat a large Red-rose

"Tony have you been drinking?" Clint asked already knowing the answer

"When is he not drinking?" Natasha laughed

Tony smiled and pointed at Natasha "You're just jealous." He giggled

Natasha laughed "Of what? Not having herpes?"

Clint forced himself not to laugh while Stark spoke changing the subject "Anywhoooo, Anybody ready to be fashionably late to my own party?"

Clint glanced out the window "I don't see a car." He said puzzled

Stark shook his head "Clint…my boy…so naïve…you're a super-hero for gods sake live a little."

A loud beeping erupted in the room "_I Apologize for the interruption" _Jarvis' voice rang out "_Mister stark the Quinjet is prepped for launch as per your request._"

Clint and Natasha's heads snapped round wide eyed as Tony's Grin widened "Ahahahaha Now it's a fuckin' party!"

_Tony Starks luxury penthouse New York City_

Sat on the seventy eighth floor of Stark Tower was Tony Starks luxury penthouse suite that today was packed full of elected officials, newspaper journalists , Television reporters , the highest ranking men in S.H.E.I.L.D and not to mention the members of The governments super human iniative; The Avengers.

The main party was taking place in Tony Starks living room, which was huge and may as well have been a ballroom , the elevator from the rest of stark tower opened right up into the this living room and it had a huge set of beautiful glass doors that lead out onto a beautiful terraced balcony

A disgruntled Nick Fury, dressed in a snappy Tuxedo made his way through the sea of party-goer's at the buffet table, glanced upwards at the ice sculpture of an angel before shaking his head and moving towards a table where an attractive blonde haired girl sat alone.

Fury sat down in a huff "If one more of these drunk magazine chicks ask me if I'm Sam Jackson I swear to god---"

The woman chuckled before sipping on champagne "Well you do look a hell of a lot like him Nick. Its not like they're mistaking you for David Hasellhoff here."

Fury smiled "That I wouldn't mind" he laughed "It's the freakin' Hoff man" he helped himself to the champagne bottle that sat on the table "I still can't believe Betty bailed on me tonight"

The woman rolled her eyes "What am I suddenly not good enough for you"

Fury put his hand on the woman's shoulder "Ah, Carol you know I didn't mean it like that" Carol Danvers forced a smile before sipping her drink once more " Its just I wanted you back at base tonight to keep at least one eye on Thor."

"Relax Solider boy I'm sure Sharon can handle it."

"Yeah but you know you're the only one I trust."

At the bar sat Hank wearing a black shirt red tie combo and Janet wearing a dress that men would call attractive and what women would call slutty. Janet grabbed hanks arm "Omigod!" she gasped a look of pure ecstasy on her face "Is that Oprah and Larry King???"

Hank glanced over at the overweight black woman chatting away to the Grey haired man "Yeah I believe it is" Hank smiled at Jan

She clasped her hands over her mouth and squeaked slightly "Omigod I can't believe how many famous people are in this room right now"

"You're one of them honey get used to it" Jan suddenly out of nowhere gave hank a big hug and then walked over towards Oprah and king. Hank shook his head and turned back towards the bar

Out side on the balcony the atmosphere was quieter with only the occasional conversation and muffled music from inside breaking the silence. In a small seating area an attractive blonde reporter sat with Steve Rogers a Dictaphone recorder sat on the table between them "so.." the reporter began "your get up's a little different from the rest of the party tonight"

Cap sat in his old WW2 "War suit" A simple design with black camo pants and a utility belt, the top half of the suit resembled the American flag with the torso area made up of red and white stripes opening up into a blue chest with a white star insignia, there were also two stars on each of his shoulders and on his face he wore a blue mask that covered the entire top half of his face a large capital A printed in white on his forehead.

"Well I was something of a symbol in this outfit in the war so I'm wearing this so people…recognise me I suppose."

"Uhhuh" the reporter hummed "Lets talk about the war what was it like that being the last thing you remember and then waking up to this"

"Scary.." Cap commented "But I've lived through scarier things in my lifetime."

"Uhhuh" The reporter repeated as Cap began to wonder how she could be more uninterested "So how does it feel knowing you've been voted Sexiest male in America"

Cap laughed "Well I didn't know that" he fidgeted nervously he was still knew to this "erm… I don't know if sexy is the…" Cap was cut off in mid sentence as the roar of an airplanes engine got closer and closer until the plane it was originating from was right over their heads.

A shining silver B-2 stealth bomber hovered for a moment before beginning its decent, many of the party goers came out from the townhouse to see what was going on. The ramp slowly descended from underneath the plane as it touched down then a few seconds later Tony Stark began to walk down it greeted by the flashing of cameras and a barrage of Claps and cheers .

The reporter that was interviewing Cap simply upped and left and ran towards tonight's guest of honour who had stepped onto the balcony now as Clint and Natasha walked down the ramp

The reporter fluffed her hair and pushed her Dictaphone towards stark unintentionally but almost threateningly "Mister Stark" she smiled widely "Have you got a few minutes to spare for the Daily Planet?"

Tony discretely looked her up and down and smiled "For you angel face? I have hours , but lets discuss it inside huh? There's a Jack and coke calling my name" He strode on the googely-eyed reporter following him like a puppy dog as a crowd of reporters gathered round Clint and Natasha

Natasha grabbed Clint's hand and leaned in close to his ear "Don't Leave me with these Vultures okay?"

Clint looked down at his tightly grasped hand then smiled up at Natasha "Okay"

Shortly after fighting there way through reporters , answering a few questions and stopping for Photo-op's Clint and Natasha finally made it to the bar area where Hank and Janet were stood.

Clint smiled at Hank "The Gangs all here huh?" he said jokingly

Hank smiled and raised his drink "Glad you could make it" he turned his head to Natasha "Both of you"

Clint signalled the bartender a young man with long hair he just screamed 'struggling actor' "Dry Martini and a slim line tonic" he ordered and the bartender uninterestingly moved away to prepare the drinks Clint turned to Hank grinning "So there's someone who didn't quite make it huh?"

Hank Chuckled "I guess you could say that."

Clint turned his gaze across the room buy the buffet table where Nick Fury and Captain America were conversing with the Vice President Henry gyrich "Hey," clint raised an eyebrow puzzled "Where's the Prez?"

Hank shrugged "Better places to be I suppose."

Clint rolled his eyes "Well don't I feel important" she sighed

"I hate this" Natasha grunted waving a strand of hair away from her face "The media are rats"

"Really?!" Janet piped up "How can anyone not love this? I could never get tired of people taking my picture"

Natasha laughed "Yes we'll…" she turned around to face the bar "That's the difference between you and me"

Janet scowled "What's that supposed to mean?!"

"Absolutely nothing darling" She replied sarcastically as the bartender arrived with the drinks, Natasha grabbed her drink firmly and downed it in one gulp.

"So…" The blonde haired reporter began now sat at a table with Stark who was laying in to a second round of Jagermesiter "A three year excursion in Nepal…what was that experience like?"

Tony looked puzzled for a moment then it clicked in his head that that must be a cover up "Oh yeah!" He yelled unaware at the volume of his voice because of inebriation "yeah it was um….really good very therapeutic, I got to meet some uh…nice……'nepalians?"

The reporter laughed thinking Stark was making a joke and Tony went along with it returning the laugh " Yeah I forget how funny I am."

The reporter chuckled ,hand combed her hair backwards and continued "So, you've seen what Captain Americas wearing tonight…."

Tony interrupted by bursting out laughing "Yeahhhhh….They guys a **reallll **patriot."

"My point is-" The reporter continued "Will we be seeing any Iron Man tonight."

Tony Shook his head "No I'm afraid that all my suits are safely tucked away in SHEILDS new mansion" Tony smiled at the reporter "You can see where I get that name later by the way"

The reporter blushed "Mister Stark!" she smiled "Please remain professional" she gestured Towards the Dictaphone on the table

"Sorry" Tony held up his hands then he knocked back another shot of his drink before continuing to say "No there's absolutely nothing planned for anything Iron Related tonight"

As Tony said this there was a loud banging sound like a bomb going off and the entire room shook , the screams of people echoed around the room. Tony got to his feet and looked out of the window-doors to see a fireball where the Quinjet once was falling to the street below

"What the Hell?!" Tony whispered confused

There was loud Crashing noises that sound a lot like footsteps, running footsteps and a second later the glass windows shattered and flew into the room cutting into a few people.

Tony took shelter under the table and from his view he saw a ten foot monstrosity lumber into the room.

The monstrosity in question was a giant metallic android, it had a large red glowing orb in the centre of its chest and matching orbs on each of its shoulders and its eyes glew the same shad of red. It had a large Gatling gun on each of its forearms and what looked like the front end of a bazooka mounted on its left hand shoulder.

It lumbered further into the room taking fire from the guards' at the event but the bullets merely bounced off it and it was not reacting it was searching. The machine outreached its arm and fired a small blue blast from the palm of its hand at Captain America , it hit him directly covering his body in an electric blast and sending him flying backwards shattering the ice sculpture.

He fired a similar Orb at Hawkeye who fell to his Knees after convulsing from the electric Shock. Its third blast targeted Black widow but as it hurtled towards her she jumped upwards and the blast obliterated the bar instead.

The machine looked upwards to see Natasha clinging upside down to the ceiling

Natasha Grinned "Not what you were expecting Darling?" She dropped from the ceiling ad onto the front of the machine

"Actually" a distorted mechanical voice boomed as its whole armour became electrified shocking Black Widow and she fell to the floor "Its exactly what I expected"

The machine turned around As the screaming panicked reporters swiftly made for the exit, it fired a rocket directly at the elevator doors causing a large explosion and a sub sequential fire. It then turned his attention to the SHEILD agents who were futilely firing there weapons at it . It armed each of the Gatling guns on its forearms took aim and shot out rapid bullets that broke skin and bone and killed each of the agents with headshots that sprayed blood up the walls and on the floor.

It then turned his guns on the 'civilians' "GET ON THE FLOOR NOW!" it demanded moving across the room "ANYBODY TRIES TO LEAVE I KILL YOU ALL!! GET DOWN!!!!!" They complied and each got on the floor. Nick fury discreetly opened up a line to the Triskelion on his earpiece and blinked thrice for condition red.

The machine however lumbered around the room like it was searching for something. It got to a certain table and looked down at it before overturning it revealing Tony Stark in the 'duck and cover position' trembling slightly.

He looked up at the enormous machine that seemed to just stare right back at him with its glowing red eyes.

Then all of a sudden its chest split into four parts and opened up revealing that this was not a machine, but a man driven suit similar to that of Tony's Iron Man. In the drivers seat there sat a man barely recognizable as a man with horrible burn scars all over his face.

Tony's eyes widened and he struggled to find the words, he recognised this man immediately

The man smiled "Ahhhh! Hello Tony I'm touched you remember me."

Tony forced an awkward smile "H-hello Obadiah."

_The Triskelion: CONDITION __RED_

The main control room of the Triskelion was in disarray. They had ran countless drills as what to do in this situation but everything had still fallen into chaos when it did happen. Sharon Carter , acting general for tonight barked her orders.

"So what have we got a hostage situation down there or what?!" She screamed

A SHEILD agent at a computer responded "Affirmative Agent Carter, Sat-Pic's are showing everyone is still in the building."

"SHIT!!" she slammed her hands into a desk breathing loudly. Her head felt like it was about to explode , the stupid alarm wasn't helping either , the shrill mechanical a wail that sounded like baby trying to get what it wanted by way of crying

"Agent carter?" a young SHEILD agent turned round from his computer "The landing platform is waiting on your permission to deploy thor."

"They have it!!!" she barked "Tell him to get his fat fucking ass down there now!!"

Amidst all the chaos, Betty Ross snuck into the SHEILD archives. She swiftly approached a computer station and sat down, She typed in the username of Nick Fury then plugged a USB pen into the computers disk drive , the program on the USB quickly deduced Furys password and she was in level five clearance.

She scrolled over to the folder that contained files on prisoners currently held at the Triskelion…

There was only one file…..

BANNER, BRUCE. CURRENT LOCATION CELL BLOCK A CELL 7B . SOLITARY CONFINEMENT EXCERISE EXTREME CAUTION

The file came up with a small picture of a skinny scientist with a mop of untidy brown hair and glasses. Betty Burst into tears and rested her open palm on the screen

"Bruce…" she whispered through tears and sobbed for a moment. Then with her eyes full of resolve she wiped her eyes and removing the USB pen….she headed to the Cell Block

NEXT: The Avengers vs. Iron Monger and the not so jolly green giant.


	4. Basic Insinct

"WAIT! WAIT! PLEASE!"

Bruce Banner dove down at the small retangular hatch in the bottom of his cell door of which food had just been pushed through. Bruce sent the plated meal flying upon impact as he attempted to grab the hand that had delivered it.

As soon as the hatch had appeared it snapped shut again completing the virtually indestructible door once again.

"NO PLEASE! PLEASE!! I JUST WANT SOMEONE TO TALK TO!!!" Bruce screamed, tears welling up in his eyes.

He made a fist with his left hand his screaming becoming more and more intense

"PLEASE! PLEASE I JUST WANT TO TALK TO SOMEONE PLEASE!" Bruce collapsed into a heap on the floor covering his face with his hands sobbing wildly.

Then his body began to shake and his eyes glew with a hint of green, he leapt back onto his feet and began pounding the door.

"AHHHHHHHH LET ME OUT!!!! LET ME OUT!!!!"

"LET….

"….HULK…."

"OUT!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

**Avengers :Reborn # 4**

_Avengers Assemble part IV Of X_

'_Basic Instinct'_

_By Jamie Millar_

Sharon Carter the acting director general of S.H.E.I.L.D Stood in the command center located on the top floor of the Triskelion . A dull red light that lit the room indicated condition red, referring to a hostage situation at Tony Starks townhouse in the city.

The S.H.E.I.L.D agents in the command centre were rushing around each trying to keep tabs on there own individual task, Sharon had been a field agent for seventeen years and she had never seen anything like this been in this kind of situation before, she kept her cool as much as she could barking her orders at the bewildered agents when a mechanical alarm on her personal wrist-status warned her of a particular problem in the cell block.

"Ugh! She sighed moving away from the main group "This is all I need" she pressed a button on the watch like device and held it to her mouth

"Talbot! We Have a hell of a situation on our hands here so this better be good."

"_Banners Turned into the Hulk Agent Carter" _The male replied with a hint of fear in his voice.

" _Ive never heard anything like this before!! What the hell am I supposed to do here"_

"Keep it together soilder" Sharon replied sternly "Remember; he can't get out that doors unbreakable"

The soldier took a deep breath _"Yes Ma'am…what are my orders?"_

"Pump the gas in there" Sharon replied " A few lungs full and he'll change back." Sharon looked over her shoulder at the busy room behind her before speaking again "Don't bother me like this again unless he's actually eating you understand?"

"_Y-Yes Ma'am"_ He replied his voice cracking

Sharon began to head back to the room "Carter Out!." She barked.

As she re-entered the room she was greeted by a muscular and brown haired SHEILD agent who brandished a large white file

"Agent Carter!" He yelled saluting and catching the red heads attention "We're reciving a distress call from STRIKE." He informed reviewing the folder "They say there's some kind of Mutant problem on the HMS purity and they're requesting immediate dispatch of-"

Sharon brushed past him dismissivly "Oh for gods sake!" She cried out "Like we've got nothing better to do than baby sit the limeys!" She marched over and took a seat in the chair that was usually manned by Nick Fury "Get a grip people!" She yelled staring into the monitor that displayed an Inferred picture of Tony Starks townhouse and the life-signs therein

"There are **American **lives at stake here"

"Surprised?" Obadiah growled pressing the Gatling gun of his left arm against Starks head.

Stark himself on his knees in front of Obadiah smirked nervously "Yes very I never thought I'd see you again."

"You should have made sure Stark" Obadiah gritted his teeth together pure hatred in eyes that stark could honestly not look directly at "You should have took your oily fingers out of my money and checked my pulse yourself"

Tony looked down at the ground focusing all his energy on his body not shaking. He frowned deeply "I uh..Don't know what you mean"

Stane smiled "You don't remember?" Stark moved his head uneasily Stane moved closer so his face was just inches away from his.

Stark looked up at Stane who was sat in a device that resembled a wheelchair minus- the wheels, he rested his arms inside two large metal cylinders that in tern controlled the robotic arms of the suit, his legs were inside similar devices although the disappeared from view at the kneecaps merging with the gigantic legs of the suit, on the back piece behind Stane a large switch board flashed with blue and Red lights

"I drew the secmattic's myself stark, they were flawless perfect." Obadiah gritted his teeth behind his horrifically burned lips he glared deep into Starks eyes "I **know **you sabotaged that test-flight Tony."

Across the room Janet Van Dyne and Hank Pym lay on the floor faces first surrounded by hundreds of Terrified reporters and politicians who adopted the same position. Janet was staring wide eyed at the paralysed body of Natasha that twitched and spasemed occasionally sparking a small jolt of blue lightning.

She turned to hank who had his hands over his head "Oh my god I can't believe this! Were going to die!" She whispered in a rushed Panicked voice

Hank, surprisingly calm Stared across the room at Obadiah and Tony "Shit I wish I could here what they're saying"

Jan thrashed slightly "Hel-lo!" she said louder but still in a whisper "Did you not catch the part where I said we were going to die?"

Hank glared up at Jan "I have four doctorates Jan; Yes I gathered were going to die" he said dryly

"Can't You like.." Jan paused "Do Something"

Hank shook his head "No, No. I can do shit without my helmet!" Hank bowed his head in futility, then it was as if a tiny light blub had lit up inside his head

"And he knows it!" he looked to the bodies of Steve, Clint and Natasha

"He neutralised them…but.." He turned to Jan "…Not you"

Jan's eyes widened and she shook her head frantically "What?! Are you Crazy?!" she raised her voice

Hank gestured to her to calm down "Listen" he whisperd "He's obviously matched the names and Faces to the press conference that was on the news." Jan looked puzzled but he continued "You weren't there so he hasn't-"

"What? I'm supposed to do something here??" Jan squealed

Hank looked up but Obadiah had not turned away from Stark. Hank moved his head closer to Janets "

You think you can just have the lifestyle on this team ?" Jan looked at Hank raising an eyebrow "You're an Avenger too you know!" he growled

"LADIES AND GENTELMEN!" Obdiah shouted suddenly taking a thunderous footstep towards the terrified group , his armour snapped back into place covering his entire body once more

"We are all here tonight to honor the Great…" he gestured to the man on his knees at the side of him "..TONY STARK! A man who was once like a brother to me "

"Obie.." Stark shivverd looking around the room at the hostages "Please don't do this!"

"SHUT UP STARK!" Obadiah pointed his gataling gun at Stark the suit making his voice robotronic like somebody yelling into a loudspeaker

"ONE MORE WORD AND I'LL KILL EVERY PERSON IN THIS ROOM!" he turned to the terrified hostages and walked towards them pacing around like an actor performing a one man show

"Now this is a man who heads one of this country's greatest companys! He is the fourth richest man in the world! An Icon to people everywhere…" He reached the twitching body of Captain America and looked down before looking back to the hostages "…And an 'Avenger'" he took a threatening step forward and big group of the hostages screamed in surprise

"But what is the secret to Tony Starks sucesss" he paused for a moment as if he actually expected the crowd to answer "…Iron Man; A revolutionary next-generation battle armour that was developed solely by my fellow Iron Monger here." He gestured to Stark "…However it is with great regret ladies and gentleman that I inform you that this man is not the inventor of the Iron Man armour."

A stunned silence fell across the room and Obadiah smiled beneath his armour and turned to Tony who stared at the floor with a look of Panic spread across his face "I think its time these people found out the truth about you Stark"

"That was it?!" A voice came from across the room Causing Obadiah to snap his head in its direction, what he saw was Nick Fury arising from the sea of crouching bodies

"That was your big reveal?!" Fury smiled "Let me tell you something man, We are the most powerful government agency in the world." Fury pointed his index finger out at Stane "Above the United Nations, beyond the CIA and you think we don't know that Stark stole the Iron Man blueprints from you?!!!"

There were a few gasps from around the room as Obadiah's rage grew and Fury moved towards him

"Yes, granted that wasn't public knowledge. But we have extensive files on you Obadiah and let me tell you the armour you're wearing is the one You developed, The Iron Man armour commissioned for the Avengers is Starks design with yours used a mere basis."

Before Stane could react Fury continued to speak "Now I except that you were cheated here, and maybe that was wrong…" He looked to one of his dead agents "But people have died here man, you've killed people. If you'll just step out of that Armour and give yourself up I can guarantee that SHEILD will hear your case and Maybe even talk about compensation."

There was silence as Obadiah's gigantic metal head turned away from Fury

"Compensation?" He boomed pausing again before sharply turning his head towards Fury

"THIS ISN'T ABOUT MONEY GENERAL…!" he lifted up his arm and shot a blue electric pulse out of the palm of his hand, it hit fury with the force of a bullet and dropped him to the floor where we convulsed violently

"IT'S ABOUT REVENGE!!"

There were several screams from around the Smokey room and Stane turned his Attention back towards the bewildered Tony

"Well Stark.." her grabbed Tony around his Throat causing asphyxiation "I may not be able to kill your name tonight" he growled as Stark's face began to purple

"But I can still Kill you."

Suddenly Obadiah dropped Stark to the floor and fell to one knee himself

"ARMOUR BREACH!" a mechanic female voice alerted inside the suit

"MOTOR SYSTEMS IMPARIED!"

"Pym…." Stane snarled attempting to move as Tony crawled frantically to the Hostages who were now on there feet "…how are you doing this Henry?" Stane asked

"Do I sound like a dude Jackass?!" Janet's voice replied.

There was a loud pop and Obadiah fell over a little more "TARGETING SYSTEMS OFFLINE"

Obadiah grunted and Opened his suit again. A completely naked woman no bigger than a wasp buzzed her wings frantically and flew in front of his deformed face

"You…" he growled "You were not in my database…"

"Shut Up!" Jan extended her arm and a bright flash erupted catching Stane right in his eye he screamed in pain and closed the suit up again with Janet on the Outside

Pym signalled at the Fire Escape exit to the other hostages

"EVERYBODY OUT NOW!!! HELP THE WOUNDED JUST GET OUT!!!!"

There was the deafening sound of machine gun fire as Obadiah blind fired at the fleeing crowd, catching a few bodies but luckily most of his shots missed

"YOUR'E NOT GOING ANYWHERE!!!"

He got back to his feet still aimlessly firing "YOUR DEAD YOUR ALL DEAD!!" he screamed.

Just then there was a flash of blue light that illuminated even the already lit room, a few seconds after the flash there was the booming sound of Thunder indicating the source of the flash was lightning.

"HIT THE FLOOR!!" Tony yelled as a bolt of lightning crashed through the wall impacting violently

on Obadiah and sending him crashing through the opposite wall.

Bricks and Mortar and a whole manner of debris fell about him as he plummeted to the street below and landed on the boot of a taxi cab.

Obadiah barely had chance to catch his breath when another clap of thunder sounded and he noticed a giant of a man descending down on him like an avenging angel, a large hammer held above his head ready to strike; the man was Thor.

Thor brought his glowing hammer down on Obadiah with both hands striking him in the chest pounding him further into the ground creating a small crater around his body and sending the doomed taxi up into the air, he then let his hammer slide down his palms and let go with one hand , holding his hammer solely in one hand he lifted it behind him letting out a scream and pounded it into his chest again sending up debris from the street, grabbing the hammer with both hand again thor lifted it high ready to finish his seemingly beaten opponent, when suddenly Obadiah's armour sprang back to life

"SYSTEMS REBOOTED"

The circular component in the chest of his armour began to glow a dark red and a second later it exploded hitting Thor in the chest sending him flying ,causing him to drop the hammer. As Obadiah got to his feet Thor back flipped in the air also landing on his feet, he outstretched his arm and the hammer flew back to him and he caught it with his hand.

It was raining now raining hard, people in the street ether looked on in awe at the spectacle that was the battle in front of them , got out there camera phones in the hope of making a few bucks out of the news channels or ran for their lives. Obadiah lumbered towards Thor who was poised ready for battle

"Hello Thor!" His mechanical voice boomed "Ive been expecting you."

There was a clap of thunder as Thor twisted his body towards Obadiah bringing down a colossal bolt of lightning that caused the monstrous suit to disappear from view for a momemt and sent a small tremor around the surrounding streets. When the smoke cleared Obadiah was still standing , seemingly unphased, Thor looked puzzled

Obadiah smiled beneath his armour

"So tell me.." he roared "What does a god of thunder do when faced with a foe that can channel lightning into an alternate power source?"

Thor glared intensely and his eyes glew a deep blue as he summoned hurricane winds to finish Obadiah, then a small shock rang through his head and he turned his attention to the metal collar that was attached to his neck. It had a power-limiter, he could finish Obadiah with a gesture of his hand, but he was fighting on half power here,

but he was still the son of Odin,

he was not going down without a fight ,

and more importantly ,

he wasn't going down easy.

Obadiah activated jets in his feet that propelled him at great speed towards his asgardian opponent, Thor let out a battle cry and leapt into the air to meet Obadiah's attack. The first blow belonged to the armour suited fiend as he smacked Thor square on the chin, the thunder god dropped his hammer again and fell to the ground with Obadiah on top of him.

Obadiah sent his fist flying towards Thor who rolled over dodging the blow that impacted on the pavement instead, Thor was a force to be reckoned with even without the mighty Mjolnir and kicked his attacker in the chest , this staggered Obadiah , it didn't stop him but it gave Thor a chance to get to his feet, Thor smashed his fist against Obadiah's Iron face sending him backwards, he then brought his left fist upwards hitting Obadiah with an almighty uppercut causing the Iron Mongers feet to leave the ground and forcing him to fly across the sreet into the window of a Zanzibar.

He couldn't keep this up , Thor felt like hitting him one more time would shatter every bone in his hand, he reached out into the and called Mjolnir to him , Obadiah sent tables chairs and broken glass flying into the street as he leapt from the Zanzibar and rushed towards Thor , the ground underneath him shook with every bound and he overturned an empty Taxi that was in his way

"KILL YOU!" He yelled as Mjolnir flew from the abyss and into Thors hand, it shined a powerful blue and there was a clap of thunder accompanied by a flash of Lightning as Thor turned round to meet the oncoming Iron Monger hitting him hard using his own momentum against him sending him flying backwards once more. His body flipped in the air and on his decent he sent cars and debris up into the air and lay in the crater his impact had created.

Thor ran forward , Obadiah was injured; he was not going to give him a chance to recover. Obadiah swiftly got to his feet as Thor leapt at him

"NO!" he yelled and shot a missile from his forearms that impacted in Thors chest and Exploded.

Thor lay on the ground smoke admitting off his body, the explosion had not killed the thunder god but he appeared to be having trouble getting back up. Iron Monger walked slowly towards Thor toying with him , he smiled within the armour

" And thus a god bows before me!" his mocking voice echoed in the now practically deserted and destroyed New York street .

He pointed his gun downwards at Thor as he struggled to arise

"I promise you.." a loud clicking noise indicated the loading of his guns "I'm realllly going to enjoy this!"

"INCOMMING PROJECTILE!" Obadiah's computer warned him

Before he had time to react something hard and metal hit him on the back of his head and he staggered forward as he tried to asses what had happened the same projectile hit him again in the face.

He spun round and the projectile was revealed to actually be a large red white and blue discuss, a star emblem in the center of it and it belonged to the star spangled hero that it was now returning to, stood atop a burnt out car was Steve Rogers.

"Captain…" Obadiah snarled

Captain America smiled "You shouldn't have hit me from behind chum!" he grabbed his shield and used it to deflect the barrage of bullets Obadiah shot at him he jumped forward and smacked Obadiah with his Shield.

Around the corner the top floor of the luxury apartment building owned by Tony Stark burned. Ferocious hot fire poured out the window and a pillar of smoke rose high into the sky.

Doused slightly by the rain the fire was contained mainly to the top floor, it was the least of the worries of the shaken party guests that were being escorted onto the street by the full batallion of SHEILD agents that had just arrived, Three huge army trucks had rolled up outside the building each one packing thirty or more SHEILD agents who were seeing to the journalists, politicians and any general party-goers who were just happy to be alive.

At one of the SHEILD trucks the members of The Avengers who were injured at the part readied themselves for battle.

Clint decended a ramp that led out of the back of the truck wearing a sleevless purple body suit with black pants and a full face mask that only let his blonde hair hangout , there was a target insignia on his forehead and the straps on his body conveniently made a "H" Shape

Clint rubbed his head still groggy from the shot he had taken earlier, he looked behind him at Hank who was descending the Ramp in his Yellowjacket suit positioning his ant man helmet.

"I cant freakin breath in this thing" Clint sighed

"I asked them to make me a half face mask like caps, seriously how am I supposed to breath here?"

Distracted hank clipped in the final part of the helmet that would make it stay on "It looks fine" he said his words barely audiable

"Its not about looking good you jackass its about being able to fuckin' breath!"

Hank paid no attention and just repeated "It looks fine"

Clint noticed Natasha making there way through the crowd of Agents, police and people wearing an all over body leather suit with a small black spider in a red circle on her left hand shoulder, this made Clint loose his train of thought for a moment before Natasha started speaking

"Okay somebodys got to come and talk to the daddys girl over here" she gestured with her thumb to the huge truck behind her .

Clint and Hank looked at each other both knowing the problem,

Jan.

She sat in the back of the SHEILD van hugging her legs into her body wearing a suit that coverd the top half of her body up to her belly button and was black with yellow stripes like the insect of her codename

"Alright" Hank sighed heavily "Whats wrong?"

"Whats wrong??" Jan asked in an offended tone of voice and the gestured down to her body "Have you seen what they've given me to wear???"

Clint butted in "Didn't you used to be a stripper??? And you think **That's **too revealing?!"

Jan snapped to life and glared down on Clint "Actually its raining because of that Hairy jerk! I'm gonna catch Ammonia in this thing, its not that easy more me to fly in the rain as it is" She slumped back on the bench and rubbed her temples

"Anyway I don't think I can do this anyway, ive got concussion from the hit I took earlier" Her body language and tone of voice **reeked **of melodrama and Natasha was the first to pick her up on it

"Oh don't give us that Garbage sweetheart." She barked "We all saw it that guy didn't even touch you!"

"Hey! How do you know that? Its not like you could see me!" Jan protested

"Yeah!" Clint spoke up "But you'd be dead!"

Hank turned to Clint raising his finger "Not necessarily. You see even though her body mass decreases in size you may find her skeletal system remains-"

"Dude…" Clint interjected "…You really don't know when to shut up."

Suddenly there was a earsplitting yet distant sound, the roar of engines and all present turned there attention to large apartment block that poked out amongst the other buildings.

They saw the Iron Monger in the air propelled by his Jets dragging Captain America along by his leg, the goliath lifted Cap above his head and threw him down onto the roof of the apartment before blasting the same roof with his missiles causing an almighty explosion.

The non-military personnel on the ground screamed and some ran but all were witness to this spectacle.

Nick Fury got up out the ambulance pushing the Paramedic aside stating "Im fine dammit tend to the Gunshot wounds!" he buttoned up his shirt making his way through the sea of Paniced people.

He watched Obadiah descend into the inferno he had created indicating he had not killed his Target. He approached his field commander the well Built Sergeant Dugan who was also looking up in awe

"Was there anybody in that building?" Fury asked

Dugan shrugged a little lost for words "I uh….There's evacuation crews working the surrounding area but I'm not sure sir."

Fury bared his teeth "Get a squad in there now!" he stormed away from Dugan pushing past people to get to the group of Avengers

"HEY!" he barked alerting them to his presence

"ITS GAME TIME KIDS!" He gestured to Natasha and then up to the burning building "WIDOW YOUR UP!"

To the surprise of all who saw Widow brought down her middle and ring finger and shot a strand of what appeared to be webbing out of her wrist it impacted with a flagpole on a high building and she used this to pull her self into the air before shooting another web line and swinging towards her destination.

Fury gestured to a group of nearby agents "YOU MEN! DRIVE THESE GUYS TO THE BATTLE ZONE!" He then turned to the Avengers and pointed out

"BUCKLE UP! AND DON'T FUCK UP!!" He yelled before running back into the crowd as the accompanying squad rushed to the truck.

Clint got in the back and strapped himself in next to Janet and Hank, Young SHEILD agent approached them and handed Clint an over the shoulder holster holding several arrows and a large bow

"Your weapon of choice Hawkeye?" The agent smiled as Clint looked down.

The bow had several strands of nylon off witch to shoot several arrows simultaneously , a scope with long range sight and what appeared to be a target-tracking system, Clint smiled beneath his mask

"Sweet!."

Tony stark finally emerged from his building into the pouring rain , he placed both his hands at the back of his head and looked around at the bedlam he had indivertibly caused, he breathed a huge sigh and moved vacantly into the crowd.

A faint rumble suddenly caught Tony's attention, as it got closer he looked to the point of it origin , as large black vehicle the size of a tank roared into view several SHEILD trucks in toe. Thr black van came to a stop and a young black SHEILD agent appeared from out of its door.

He singled out the man he was looking for immediately "Mr. Stark!" he called and as soon as Stark noticed the agent beckoned him closer.

Stark jogged through the crowd a look of confusion on his face "What?" he asked

The agent smiled "I'm Jim Rhodes from SHEILDS Iron Tech lab" he gestured inside the van

"Merry Christmas!" he said.

Stark peered inside and he half smiled at the contents. He grinned at Rhodes "I am **nowhere **near sober enough for this"

Captain America hit the ground hard and he was joined a moment later by the metallic fist of his attacker. Obadiah picked cap up with both hands and raised him up above his head.

"Its an honor to be beating you to death sir." Obadiah joked before throwing Cap down hard on the ground. Iron monger lumbered closer, terrified people running off in all directions, well most of them, the smart ones

"So you were the living legend of world war two???" Obadiah taunted as the battle ravaged Cap got to hid feet wiping the blood from his mouth

Obadiah moved his head to the side "You don't look to legendary to me….who were you fighting?,,,,Bing Crosby?!"

Cap jumped up and attacked iron monger again "Stop Talking Villain!" he yelled

Obadiah easily blocked every punch Cap threw at him

"No one talks like that anymore captain" he said before punching Cap in the face causing him to hit the ground, he grabbed Cap by the back of his head with his full palm and beat his face hard into the concrete

"By the way.." he smashed his head down again "You remember those old black and white films of you fighting in the war?" he smashed his head again harder this time blood spewed from his nose and bust open his lip

"we'll I studied your technique for three months of my life. I know your next move before you do…" he smashed him down again and Cap let out a cry of pain and Obadiah laughed

"I know everything about you"

Cap smiled "There is a lot you don't know about me my friend" with that he kicked hard at Obadiah's chest plate causing it to crack and Obadiah to stagger backwards, Cap quickly retrieved his shield and smashed it into Obadiah's face , hard.

Suddenly his amour picked up an incoming projectile as two strands of webbing impacted on his shoulders. Natasha flew down from a high up perch and kicked him in the back of the head, big mistake and after a loud clanging noise she fell to the ground writhing in pain nursing her leg.

Obadiah brought his foot over Natasha's head, as he stomped down Cap dove down and got her out just as he stomped down on the pavement.

Cap put his hand on Natasha's shoulder "Are you ok?" he asked

Breathing heavily Natasha got to her feet, she staggered slightly at first but once she got a feel for it she stood poised for a fight

"Bloody marvelous" she replied to Cap

The duo stood facing Obadiah who moved slowly towards them. Just then the screeching of tires were heard causing Obadiah to turn round just in time to see the SHEILD truck grind to a halt and ten SHEILD agents exit followed by Hawkeye, Yellowjacket and the wasp.

The agents all pointed there SMG's at Iron Monger likewise Hawkeye took aim with explosive arrows

"Get out the suit and put your hand's over your head!" Hawkeye demanded

Iron monger did not comply and moved towards him

"I MEAN IT!" Hawkeye yelled

Obadiah stretched his arms out at the side of him still moving forward

"I've read your file Barton." He chuckled

"You've never killed anyone" he moved forward again

"What makes you think I'd be threatened by you?"

Hawkeye was unphased and he and the agents maintained there position

"Last chance to surrender Mister Stane."

"Good to know " Iron Monger growled

Suddenly there was deafening boom and a bolt of lightning hit the ground nearby after the blinding blue flash had disappeared the team and Obadiah saw that Thor had materialized.

"HOW DARE YOU STRIKE THE SON OF ODIN!!!!!" He roared in rage at Obadiah

"Ahhhh! Great the gangs all here!" Obadiah laughed surveying Thor who stood to his right ,Captain America and Black widow who approached his left and back and the squad of Agents Hawkeye , Yellowjacket and Wasp in front of him

"The heroes!" he whispered "I tell you what.." without warning he shot a missile from his shoulder mounted bazooka into an apartment building directly in front of him , before spinning round and Shooting a bus into the gathered crowd of people.

"Go be the heroes."

Cap immediately back flipped into the air landing in a group of civilians before the bus could. As the front of the vehicle descended on him he gripped his shield with both hands and pushed up into the air.

The bus crashed down onto Cap's shield forcing him back slightly, the crowd all hugged together and covered their eyes, praying for a quick death. There were a few frightened screams and then absolute silence those who plucked up the courage to look up saw something astonishing.

Miraculously, Captain America had managed to keep the bus from falling and was holding it up, but from the way his arms were shaking the civilians knew he wasn't going to be able to hold to it for long

"What…are you people…still doing here?!" Cap barked baring his teeth straining to keep the bus in the air

"GO!" He yelled, they didn't need to be told twice.

By now five of the ten SHEILD agents had rushed into the now ablaze apartment building, likewise Yellowjacket and Jan had shrunk down and flew up and Natasha had zipped up on a web line.

The remaining SHEILD agents and Hawkeye had opened fire futily on Iron Monger and Thor had also begun brutally beating Iron Monger with Mojinlor.

Cap however felt his knees buckling under pressure and great strain on his arms, he dropped to his knees barely holding the bus up, he looked over to the fight as Obadiah kicked thor away and shot at The agents and Hawkeye who immediately took cover wherever they could.

Obadiah opened fire with his Gatling guns once more shooting an agent in the chest spilling his guts on the city street.

Thor attacked again raining blow after blow down on Iron Monger who seemed to just shake it off and keep coming

Cap was sweating hard "Thor!!!" he yelled catching the Thunder gods attention, Cap wondered if this would work…whether the murderous and possibly insane thunder god would save him…it was worth a shot…he wasn't just going to die like this

"Thor Help me!!!" he yelled the bus falling down a little more

"He wont help you!!!" Obadiah kicked Thor in the chest causing him to fall and roll stopping just short of were Cap was struggling with the bus

"You worship him and he will help you…failing that I don't think he cares about your safety." Obadiah loaded a rocket into his bazooka and aimed it directly at Cap "Let me help you!"

He fired the rocket that moved with intense speed towards Cap. Suddenly Thor leapt into the path of the rocket and hit it with a glowing Mojinlor like a baseball player hitting that home run. The missile bounced back and hit a surprised Obadiah exploding on impact.

Thor then lifted the bus off Cap and over his head before throwing it hard at Iron Monger.

Thor offered his hand out to the downed Captain

"A truce is in order." Thor bellowed "It appears this brute is our common enemy!"

Cap smiled and took his hand and Thor obligingly helped him to his feet.

Iron monger hurled the destroyed bus off his body but to his dismay it missed Cap and Thor who still stood there ready to fight.

Bullets and arrows ricocheted off him as another futile attack from Hawkeyes soldiers commenced.

"Really?" Obadiah began seemingly randomly blasting his attackers with his rockets, Thor and Cap took cover as did Hawkeye and the agents "IS THIS ALL YOU'VE GOT??!!!" he yelled continuing to tear up the street.

"THIS IS THE PREMIER SUPERHUMAN TEAM AND YOU CANT EVEN TAKE OUT A HERMIT IN A SUIT OF ARMOUR!!!" Obadiah bellowed ceasing fire for a moment, he laughed out loud

"WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU IDIOTS GONNA DO WHEN MAGNETO MAKES HIS PLAY FOR PENSILVANIA AVENUE MORONS!!!" He commenced fire again

"I'M NOT EVEN TIRED I COULD GO AT THIS ALL NIGHT!! YOU GUYS SEEM EXHAUSTED! GUESS WHAT?? I'M GONNA KILL YOU!!! IT REALLY IS QUITE PA-"

"OBADIAH!!!" A mechanical Voice suddenly yelled out as two blasts of blue plasma exploded onto Iron Mongers amour.

This blast did something no attack had done tonight…and actually hurt Obadiah's physical body.

Obadiah looked up into the sky to see his attacker.

A man levitating in the air, held there by powerful rockets embedded in the boots of a gorgeous suit of amour that gleamed in the street light. The primary color of the amour was a dark red intercut by a gold torso and bicep covers. The face of the mask was also gold with two glowing blue eyes, a oval shaped chest piece also shone a powerful blue and many other little circulars shone the same color.

"Stark…" Obadiah growled

Stark chuckled "I prefer Iron Man!" he replied his voice completely distorted "So how about you leave these people alone huh? This fights between you and me."

Obadiah shrugged "True enough"

He fired up the boosters in his own boots and lunged at Iron man grabbing him in the chest And forcing him up into the air, within a minute the two suited men had disappeared from the eye line of all on the ground.

Tony managed to get free of Obadiah's grip a zoomed away, he was so fast, if he wanted to he could out run Obadiah…but he wasn't there to run he was there to fight. Obadiah bared down on him again

"YOU HAVE NO IDEA HOW LONG IVE LOOKED FORWARD TO THIS TONY!!!!" He yelled

Tony fired up two white hot balls in each of his hands and braced himself for impact

"Yeah whatever Lets just do this!!"

_Triskelion Cell Block_

Matt Talbot; A S.H.E. security guard stood behind a pane of bulletproof glass in a small control room that led into the S.H.E.I.L.D cell block.

At the side of him was a doorway that lead out into a corridor at the top of the corridor was a large metal blast door that could only be opened by a keycard that Talbot and the inner circle of SHEILD held.

At the other end of the corridor there was Adamantium cell after Adamantium cell , all of them empty, all but one that housed the strongest living being known to S.H.E.I.L.D intelligence.

Matt sighed, his brother Glenn was one of the presidents secret service, I bet he didn't spend his whole day paranoid that he was going to be eaten by The Hulk.

He shook off these thoughts as he noticed the door in the reception room swing open. The dark haired bombshell Betty Ross walked in holding two cups of Coffee, she gestured with her eyes to them and smiled.

Matt was more than a friend to Betty, as far as she was concerned her husband had died ten years ago ,he was there for her and eventually they became lovers, people deal with grief differently, this was how betty dealt with it. Matt slid the keycard into the blast doors and with a loud whirr they opened up.

"Betty" Matt smiled "You **know **you're not supposed to be down here."

"Oh relax baby!" Betty smiled offering the Coffee "There's a code red situation upstairs, I don't think that there gonna care if you and me have a Coffee."

Matt took the drink and smiled "true enough" he took a long swig and then breathed out "Huh…not that warm"

As soon as he'd took a drink Betty's smile dropped instantly

Matt put his hand on her face affectionately "Why so glum angel?" he asked concerned

Betty pushed his hand away violently "You are with out a doubt **the **most pathetic human being I've ever had the misfortune to lay eyes on!!" he spat glaring deeply at him

Matt was lost for words "What??"

"Oh come on!!! You lied to me!!! You happily fucked me knowing all that time.." Betty pointed at the Doors "That my **Husband **is a prisoner here!!!"

Matt went white and wide eyed struggling to talk "h-how??"

Betty smiled "word to the wise dick wad! Don't tell the mentally unstable Thunder god all your juicy secrets." Betty began to move towards him "Oh by the way don't make any sorry excuses for yourself because your gonna loose conciseness in five seconds."

Matt dropped to his knees breaking into sweat , loosing all control of his motor skills.

"Ha!" Betty climbed on top of him "Drugged ya coffee!" she pulled hard on the chain around his neck retrieving the keycard that was attached to it

Matt tried so hard to talk…she didn't know what he was…..what he was capable of…..what she was about to release….

"betty.." he breathed barely audible "you don't understand…."

"I understand perfectly" she spat in his eye and got to her feet making for the door , she looked back on Matt with a look of disgust

"You make me sick." With that she pressed the keycard into the slot on the door and walked through.

As the doors slid shut behind her Matt desperately tried to lift his wrist com-device to his mouth to inform agent carter on what was happening, he failed as his world went black.

Luckily someone had seen what had happened.

_**The Triskelion Upper levels.**_

Sharon Carter watched a television monitor that played the live feed of a SHEILD agents on helmet camera. Iron man was fighting the Iron monger, the two had landed in a street and were throwing down, both used there full arsenal of weapons on each other and got in some brutal shots.

As Iron monger charged at Iron Man and the two fell down some stairs and into the subway, Vision's voice sounded in her ear piece

"_Forgive my interruption agent carter." _He alerted

Sharon sighed "You pick your times robot this had better be.."

"_It appears we have some unauthorized activity in the cell block."_

"What?!!!" Sharon yelled. In a panic she got to the nearest computer console and shoved the SHEILD agent on it out the way. She punched in her four digit security code and viewed the Surveillance camera footage.

She saw Betty Ross in the control room frantically pressing keys on the master-desk. A lump materialized in Sharon's throat

"CLOSE HER DOWN!!!" She yelled at vision

"_I cant ma'am she's using Nick Fury's code I am un-authorized to shut down this sequence."_

Sharon watched the screen helpless "Oh my god…." She had opened the cells

Sharon turned to a group of SHEILD agents and ran over to them in a frenzy

"ARM UP! ARM UP!!!! WE NEED TO GET TO THE CELL BLOCK!!!!!"

"What???" a young SHEILD agent questioned "There's nothing down there…"

"JUST FOLLOW ME!!!" Sharon Loaded her gun and ran from the room "BACK ME UP"

Was he dead?….had he finally had that sweet release?….the light was blinding he hadn't seen any for so long….her face was heaven, a face he'd never thought hed see again, his body shook as tears welled up in her eyes

"Betty….."

Betty ran into the cell where her husband was sat the corner, long hair and bushy beard he was barely recognizable, but it was him , she dropped to her knees and embraced him tightly sobbing uncontrollably

"Oh god…" he ran his hands through the back of her hair "what did you do??"

"What do you mean?" Betty sobbed "Who did this?? Why??"

Suddenly a piercing alarm sounded and Bruce was frozen with fear.

"Betty you gotta get out of here!!!" he barked getting to his feet

"What??" Betty yelped "But Bruce…"

"Listen you cant be here there gonna come for me!!!" He picked her up and pushed her away, she just stood there with confusion on her face

"Just GO!" He yelled, she still didn't move

"RUN!!!!!"

As Betty turned to move she was met By Sharon Carter and six agents

"YOU STUPID BITCH!!!" Sharon grabbed her arm , Betty was so confused , Sharon was shaking with fear. She pointed at Bruce who was noticeably worked up. Then she saw a green glow In his eyes and nearly had a heart attack

"KILL HIM!!!" she barked her orders to the agents and dragged betty out of the cell.

Machine gun fire rained down on Banner and he slumped against the wall, Betty screamed and covered her face as she watched her husband die.

"CLOSE THE DOOR! CLOSE IT!!!!" Sharon gestured to the Agents. Abeit a little confused, the obliged. It took the six of them all pushing together to move the heavy metal door, and just as it got to the last little gap, a hand appeared and grabbed the side.

Then to the horror of everyone present , the hand…grew. It lightened in darkened in colour eventually becoming inhumanly large and green.

Suddenly the SHEILD agents were thrown backwards and up into the air as the 'indestructible' door was ripped off it hinges.

A creature stood in the doorway holding the door above it head, inhumanly large and muscular and green wearing nothing but a pair of dark blue tracksuit pants that looked like they could rip at at moment, it had a twisted look in its eyes and breathed heavy its teeth bared in pure rage. The creature was made of rage…it stared down at the terrified SHEILD agents , Sharon and Betty who couldn't believe what she was seeing, the creatures shaggy hair and unkempt beard meant that Betty knew exactly who this was…

"Bruce?..."

The creature screamed an inhuman noise from a creature that had no place in gods earth "HULK…."

It lifted the door high above its head and the screams on the agents were drowned out by his next word

"….SMASH!!!!!!!!".

Sharon held Betty close to her chest and barrel rolled out of the path of the door that mercilessly crushed and killed the agents spraying their blood on the walls and floor. The Hulk picked up the blood stained door and hurled it at the blast doors at the end of the corridor, it completely destroying them on its impact.

As the door's debris narrowly missed him, Matt Talbot began to regain conciseness.

He opened his eyes and let out a scream of terror as The Hulk towered over him.

He grabbed him in his palm and lifted him upwards

"HULK HUNGRY LITTLE MAN!!!" He yelled biting down ferociously into Matt's ribcage.

Matt's death scream was a blood curdling disturbing noise that any who heard it would almost certainly loose sleep , his blood squelched inside the Hulks mouth as agony blazed from every nerve in his body until he couldn't register pain anymore.

The Hulk then dropped him to the floor, in agony matt rolled over to see him intestines hanging from the hulks mouth like spaghetti but he also noticed the Hulk was holding something…his legs…he had been ripped apart.

The pain was beyond imagination, it was beyond description , but he wouldn't have to feel it for long, Hulk lifted his foot up in the air and with an almighty stomp he crushed Matt's skull ending his life and splattering his brains.

Hulk then needed to escape and so , he ran.

He charged to the other side of the Triskelion causing mass destruction before realizing he was in a basement, he jumped on to the other levels passing screaming employees , some of them had fire arms and opened fire, they hurt him but no more than bee stings.

Hulk reached a control room which held something he hadn't seen in years…a window , instinct told him that the outside was that way. He unearthed a Huge computer console and hurled it out the window before jumping through the whole he made.

SHEILD had gotten there act together by now, and had assembled a team of Soldiers as a last futile attempt to stop the Hulk from leaving…naturally this was suicide.

The machine gun fire was relentless but the Hulk ignored it swinging his almighty fists around like a spastic breaking bones and snuffing out lives.

He got to a part of the outer Triskelion that housed several aircrafts, he picked up an F35 jet and threw it at his attackers. The impact caused the fuel inside the jets engines to ignite and explode that also detonated the missiles in an almighty explosion that was visible from the Manhattan docks.

When the smoke had cleared, the Hulk was gone…only the ripples on the water remaining.

Sharon Carter lifted her wrist com-device to her mouth

"General Fury this is agent carter….We have a situation here sir…"

NEXT: YOU WOULDN'T LIKE ME WHEN IM ANGRY….


End file.
